Breaking Wonderland
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

I wrote the plot of this fanfiction like a year and half ago. Though I finally got the gull to try and write it.

PS. I'm a bit rusty with my Batman but yep I hope you like it all the same.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Gust of Wind<p>

It was a lovely day in early March. Gotham's crime rate was low and signs of an early spring shone through the gaps of grey clouds. A small breeze blew through Gotham Park. A tree branch with early blossoms shivered with the wind. A single small white blossom lost to the breeze and was swept away by the gust of wind, soaring high above the tall trees, sinking lower to the ground as it zoomed in and out between benches and trash cans, passing by a man who was sitting on his favorite bench reading his favorite section of the Gotham Times, Sports. It continued to float past a woman taking her pug on a walk. The blossom made it's way passed the dark green iron rail fence and to the littered sidewalk, almost being crushed by the heel of a business man's shoe, tumbling the busy street then being blown back into the air by the dark exhaust of a red sports car's muffler. The blossom raised high once more soaring into the air but the lack of another gust of air and the existence of a glass window stopped the blossoms journey short.

A pretty young woman with big blue eyes and gold locks placed her elbow on the table with a melancholy sigh. She knew that placing her elbows on the table was bad manners. Though she was wearing high heels two sizes too small. Her dress had a revealing neckline that kept causing glares from other women in the restaurant making her feel awkward. She glanced at her watch. He was 30 minutes late. Alice looked at her nails that she just had done. They were french tipped just the way he always liked them. The black dress was revealing but simple just like he preferred. Her hairline ached as her hair was placed in a tight bun. Which he commented that it was elegant yet sophisticated. Her eyes wondered to her ring finger where a .15 karat diamond ring lay which she liked to spin around. A memory popped up into Alice's head. She spun it nervously around her finger until it accidentally slipped off, falling into the floor's air vent below. The young blonde looked around the room once more. The same people who were glaring at her were now giving her pitiful looks. She sighed again.

"Oh, Billy where are you?" she said it in a nasally high pitch, yet soft voice.

"I'm right here, Alice sweetie," a young man from behind placed a bouquet of flowers in front of her face. The woman gasped as she reached out for the beautiful flowers. "Sorry I'm late," he said casually, walking to his seat.

"Billy they're beautiful," she said happily. Billy gave her a dashing smile, he was tall, dark and handsome. Alice always worried if he was out of her league. She would always hear her co-workers whispering around, sprouting things like; _How did she catch a man like him? Or what does he see in her?_ Alice placed the flowers beside her plate. Even though they were a pleasant distraction she wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily. "So, why were you late, mister?" she asked teasingly. Billy slicked his hair back with his hand. He always seemed cool even when he was under pressure.

"Well, Marcia in the office had a birthday party at the same time the Head of the Corporation was suppose to do their daily inspection. It was chaos. I had a lot of talking to do to save Marcia's job," he said with a big pearly white smile.

"Oh, so you saved the day, huh?" she asked, interested.

"Yep," he replied as he waved his hand to signal the waiter. The waiter noticed and nodded from afar. There was a small moment of silence until she remembered her present.

"Well, I got you something!" She squealed as she pulled out a huge present from under the table. Billy smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, man, really!? You shouldn't have," he said as he stared at the elegantly wrapped present in front of him.

"Well?" Alice said.

"Uh, how about I open it later? I'm starving. How about you?" he replied as he placed the gift on the floor beside him. Alice's smile faded as she was robbed from getting to see her husband's reaction to her gift which she had successfully hid from his sight for three long months.

"Oh, yeah...I-I'm starving too," she said trying her best not to sound disappointed. The waiter came a moment later and handed each of them a menu. They both silently read over their menus. It wasn't long before Billy was ordering for the both of them.

"I think I'll have the lobster," he said closing his menu.

"And for the madam?" the french waiter asked with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Oh, she'll have the same," he said while grabbing Alice's menu and handing it over to the waiter. Alice gasped in horror.

"But Billy! I'm allergic to shellfish," she said, mouth agape. Billy glanced over at her before rolling his eyes. He stared quizzically at her for a moment before smiling. Alice smiled, hoping he was going to ask her what she wanted.

"Oh how silly of me to forget! She'll have the salad and the soup," he said and the waiter gave him a look before nodding and walking away. Alice smiled softly. This wasn't too surprising. _He always knew what she liked_.

"So, Billy, it's our second anniversary. Are you excited?" Alice asked happily. Billy nodded as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, yeah, Doll face! Of course!" he said as he grabbed her hand and caressed it gently. Alice loved it when he called her 'Doll face' and she loved it even more when he caressed her hands. Alice blushed brightly.

"Bill-y," she replied, reverting to a giggly teenager. Alice pulled her hand away and looked at the other guests. Luckily, they were happily eating their meals and minding their own business.

"So, Billy. Did you get me a gift?" she asked trying to keep her mind off of Billy and his caresses. Billy's eyes widened and he slicked his hair back once again.

"Oh, a gift, well I...I don't-" he started.

"You didn't buy me a gift?" Alice asked on the verge of tears.

"No...well, I...don't have it with me..." he said more confidently. Alice's lips stopped pouting and her eyes became less glossy.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No...I was going to take you to the jewelers and let you pick out anything you wanted!" he said triumphantly. Alice beamed.

"Really, Billy? You really mean it?" she asked so happily she was on the verge of tears yet again.

"Doll is this the face of a liar?"he asked releasing a charming smile. Alice leaned over the table and Billy did the same, embracing each other above the small round table in the fancy restaurant. Anyone could see the happy couple embracing each other through the glass. A woman across the street stopped her husband, pulling his shoulder.

"Ohhhh, Hubert! Would you look at that?" she said pulling her husband's attention to the romantic scene.

The man adjusted his glasses with his gaze.

"Oh boy," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" his wife replied as she put her hands on her hips.

Just then a snowflake fell gently on the man's nose.

"Well how about that, It's snowing," he said happily. His wife shivered.

"Let's go, I hate the snow," she said as they continued to walk.

It started snowing, it was a soft fall with the breeze sending snowflakes in odd directions. A strong gust blew flakes everywhere. Things were slowly shrouded with a white blanket. The zoo, the park, the bridge, including the grounds of Arkham Asylum. The asylum was relatively quiet on a melancholy day like this except for one cell block where only a three by three foot bar window was the only connection to the outside world. From the window a squabble could be hear amongst two inmates.

"You! YOU! I told you to keep out the others! But NOOOOO! You just had to get the Joker involved!" a short stature man with blonde messy hair stood fuming with his fists clenched.

"Oh don't pin this on me! It was your fault that Harley found the microchip!" another short man with equally messy hair, although his was auburn.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" echoed a voice from an irate cellmate down the corridor.

"Well if you had distracted the guard the way I told you too, I wouldn't have had to hurry and drop the microchip!" the blonde man argued back.

"Zip your mouths!" another yell came from around the corridor.

"Oh woes, woes you!" said the auburn haired man. "You are the most pathetic man I have ever met!" he said as he turned and crossed his arms.

"Oh? And this is coming from a man with a cheese cloth hat!" yelled the blonde as he turned around.

"Why you weasel, If I had-"

"Ladies! Ladies! Shut UP! Some of us are actually trying to get some sleep here!" a strong man's voice bellowed from the other end of the corridor.

"It's Tetch's fault! He started it I tell you!" the auburn haired man yelled as he grabbed the bars of his cell. His face just barely unable to get out.

"No, it's Crane's fault. He started it!" Tetch yelled as he copied Crane, yelling through the bars.

"NO ONE CARES WHO STARTED IT! Just shut up or tomorrow will be the last time you'll ever see the light of day!" the strong voice yelled back.

"That'll tech them! Ah-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" the Joker's laugh was the last thing that echoes through the corridor.

* * *

><p>-Reviews, Crit, Suggestions Welcomed- OMG I had a bad BETA. Sorry about any mistakes. I tried to correct them as much as possible.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

PS. Thanks for the reviews and information. I try to get the best sources but I failed. Thanks Hush 2.0 for the info.

Chapter 2: Cell Mates

A chilly winter was a trademark for Gotham City. As the turn of the season came a cozy cell window to the outside world was no longer a peaceful luxury. An ordinary snowy day turned into an icy blizzard unleashing a wrath or fierce cold flakes and chills. The two cellmates though equal in many aspects and usually in the same frame of mind were now at ends.

Jervis Tetch sat on the floor his legs hugged into him as he wrapped his arms around them, gently rocking himself back and forth. Though he slightly shivered with each rock his face expression was strangely serene. He faced the iron bars that slowly showed signs of frost gathering in flake like forms. "The sun was shinning on the sea," he mumbled to himself as he continued to rock. This caused his cellmate to twitch from irritation.

"NOT AGAIN!" Jonathan Crane replied exasperated. He shook his head as he continued to drag a heavy mattress toward the window cell where the snow had been flying in.

"Shinning with all his might," he continued as he rocked back in forth his jaw starting to rattle slightly.

"Yes yes, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. You've said a million times! Now stop sitting there and get up and help me!" he bellowed as he continue to pull the mattress toward the bared window cell.

"He did his very best to make-" Tetch continued slowly. Crane struggled to lift the mattress to an angle to block the window. Which he had managed however, the strong blizzard winds continued to push the mattress away from the cell window.

"Damn you Tetch!" Crane yelled as he leaned against the cold mattress. Irately he grabbed his worn shoe and threw it at Tetch before he was about to finish his last line. Tetch's gaze broke and his serene face was now replaced with one with anger.

"Can't you see I'm busy trying to concentrate!" Tetch yelled as he started to shiver more violently. He turned to face Crane whose thin frame struggled against the fighting mattress.

"I don't care. Now help me find a way to prop up this mattress," he yelled as he started to shiver as well. Tetch gazed at the direction of the bunk beds. Crane's mattress was still intact, neatly on the top bunk. Tetch grimaced before he stood up angrily.

"You mindless dolt that's my mattress you're using!" he stammered as he marched towards the lanky man. Crane smirked briefly before grimacing back.

"Well do you have any better ideas? There's nothing here big enough to block the window," Crane said back his hand presenting the cell. Jervis calmed for a moment and gazed upon the room, sadly Crane was right. There was nothing but two bunk-beds, a toilet, and a few of their belongings scattered around the room. Tetch let out a sigh.

"You're right, though, there's nothing to prop the mattress up with," he replied crossing his arms. Crane looked around the room as well. The only thing possible was the bunk-beds themselves and their were bolted to the floor. Crane let out a short angry yell as he slid down to the floor in defeat. He continued to lean against the mattress though the a few flakes flew in around the sides of the mattress.

"Damn this blasted cell, this freezing weather, damn it all!" Crane yelled out his fist in the air.

"SHUT UP!" a cellmate yelled from afar. Crane opened his mouth to reply back but found that he had no strength just bitterness.

Tetch sat next to Crane leaning against the mattress as well.

"Who of thought the two of us freezing to death in Arkham," Tetch started.

"I for one," Crane replied bitterly. "Thus why I wanted to escape, this forsaken ice cube of a cell," he replied sorely.

"Ah yes, you predicted that we would turn to icicles in this cell, as you predicted Ms. Quinn would follow me towards the coffee table," Tetch replied back his eyes narrowing on Crane.

"No, of course not," Crane said. "Well I tried to distract her as best I could," Crane ended defensively.

"Not the best you could, I told you to use Ms. Isely to distract her not the Joker," Tetch let out as he rolled his eyes.

"Well that silly girl wasn't listening to anything I said, I had no choice," Crane paused. He shook his head. "Though by that time it was too late," he hugged himself tightly.

"Yes, Harley twirled her way towards me and sung like the little pigtailed bird she could," Tetch said in agreement. Their was silence between the two men. Only the sound of howling wind could be heard and whispers of other inmates talking amongst themselves.

"I never understood how did you get a hold of that microchip in the fist place?" Crane asked impressed.

Tetch shook his head.

"It wasn't too hard, really the ward keeps our belongings locked up in a room two floors from here. I just sneaked passed the guards one night and grabbed a few extra from my suit," he replied lazily. Cranes eyes widen.

"When did you do that? I thought they moved that room, sixth months ago?" Crane asked.

"They did, but I overheard one of the attendees complaining about all the heavy lifting from the boxes," Tetch replied with a smile. Crane let out a small smile. "The only downside of this, is that I'm running out of chips and without the heavy finance of Bruce Wayne, I haven't figured out a way to gather the funds to duplicate more when I escape," he continued on as he started to shiver as well.

"That's right you worked for Bruce Wayne," Crane said completely missing the point.

"Yes that's right," Tetch replied shocked by Cranes surprise. Crane looked off towards the side, wondering how could he be so absent minded. A loud clanking disturbed his thoughts and both Jervis and Crane covered his ears.

"Well, well isn't that cute?" A security guard appeared, followed by a few attendees, gathered around the other side of the bars. Both Tetch and Crane's expression's showed their amusements of the scene. "Cuddling next to each other, cute aye? Looks like you guys make quite a pair," the guard continued to announce. The other attendees laughed along with a few other cellmates. Both Tetch and Crane turned red with anger their hands in fists. Crane stood up grabbing his worn shoes. "Calm down I was only joking. It's time for you to switch cells," the guard finished. Both of Tetch and Crane looked delighted as they made their way towards the bars their hands together ready to be shackled.

"I can't say how happy I am to hear this," Tetch squealed delightedly. Crane rolled his eyes but looked happy all the same. The attendee unlocked the cell and the guard handcuffed the both of them. He lead their way down the corridor passing other caged lunatics. Halfway down the corridor they stopped to let by another fellow inmate who they assumed was taking their former cell. Dr. Viktor Fries, was too shackled up and looked happy to be moving into his new cell.

"Hmph, no surprise there," Crane let out under his breath. They entered and elevator and moved down a floor. They walked down a few small corridors and turned into a much larger one. The cells were different then the floor above them. These were not padded cells, though they were no bars, no windows, either. Just a thick sheet of glass both Crane and Tetch looked excited.

"You guys are going back to your old separate cells," the guard spoke as he lead the way. The small group walked passed fellow notorious inmates in Gotham City. All of them staring with a similar smirk on their faces. Most stared on quietly, others didn't mind speaking their minds.

"Welcome back boys!" came from the scar faced of a wooden puppet. The elderly man who held him, immediately covered the dolls mouth before shaking his head. Both Crane and Tetch trotted on ignoring.

"Looks like you were dearly missed," the guard replied slyly, as he continued to lead them down the corridor.

"Heard Gotham is blowing up a storm, so much for that cozy window! Ah-ha ha ha ha!" The Joker chuckled as he continued to pick at his feet.

"Don't let Mr. J get to ya's. Welcome back Dr. Crane...Jervy," replied Harley Quinn with a big smile and wave.

"Hey who's side are you on anyways?" The Joker asked angrily. Harley's blushed as her smiled vanished.

"Sorry puddin," she replied sheepishly.

"All right, this is the end of the road for you, blondie," the guard added. A few of the attendees muffled a giggle. Tetch's face redden, he had enough of the guards' rude behavior and was about to unleash a few words himself when suddenly his cuffs were released and the metal door opened. The attendees forced him and the door slammed shut.

"Enjoy you're new home," he replied and started to walk away with Crane. As soon as they were out of eyes sight. Tetch looked up towards the air ducts. Warm air was blowing in, his mattress had fresh sheets on them. There were extra blankets on the bed, and a clean sink in the room as well. He spun around in the room his arms raised in the air.

"Ahhh, so glad to be back on the other side of looking glass," he said out loud to himself.

"Geez, his only been back a few minutes and already he's talking to himself?" Harley could be heard close by. Tetch blushed but only for a moment, he was too happy taking in the warmth he had taken for granted. After a few minutes the guards walked quietly back toward the exit. He waited as he heard the sounds of their footsteps before making an attempt to yell at Crane.

"Jonathan?" he asked loudly. There was only silence. Jervis cleared his throat and tried again. "Ohh! Jonathan?" he asked again loudly. A few others around him giggled. Tetch let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He suppose Crane had finally had enough of him. It was only natural to want a few moments of solitary silence.

Time passed and Tetch concentrated on keeping himself warm. Soon minutes turned into hours and Tetch was started to get slightly annoyed. _How could Crane be so silent for that long? Was he still mad at him?_ Jervis started to pace around the room his hands behind his back. Even if was mad he would of still made himself known. It wasn't like him to stay perfectly quiet for that long. He knew Crane had a quick temper and sharp tongue. It wasn't like him to not snap back. "No no no..." he said out loud.

"Oh oh, he's doing it again," Harley replied her tone obviously not surprised. She smiled as she pressed herself against the glass. "Hey Pam?" Harley asked. Suddenly Pamela Isely walked up toward the glass and looked to her left where she could barely see Harleen.

"Yes? What is it Harley?" she asked curiously.

"Could you tell me what Jervis is doing?" she asked interested. Pamela looked down towards the cell diagonally across to her right. She shrugged.

"He's just pacing around talking to himself," she replied simply.

"What! Does he miss his buddy ol' pal already?" the Joker leaned against the glass as well. Harley let out a small sigh.

"It's seems so," she said with a smirk.

"Let's make a bet, to see how long it takes for Hats to figure it out, aye?" he said as he pressed his ear against the glass. Harley did the same as Joker concentrating on listening.

"It can't be, no! No he's too snappish," he replied to himself, as he continued to pace. He seemed deep in thought. A faint memory of the guards silently walking back towards the exit of the corridor kept popping in his head. It seemed off, it didn't make sense how they could be so loud and obnoxious in one moment and silent in the next. "Perhaps Crane told them off?" He muttered to himself. No he didn't hear him at all since he entered his cell. Then Tetch stopped pacing suddenly. "No! No! NO! It can't be!" he yelled out loud.

"He's stopped pacing and he looks pretty angry," Pamela spoke loudly at Harley and the Joker.

"By George I think he's finally got it!" The Joker said with a giant grin. "Hey Clock King how long was that?"

"Hmph, it was three minutes and thirty eight seconds," the Clock King replied.

"Ah haaa hee hee hooo! You owe me Harley you better be ready to pay up!" the Joker said deviously. Harley pursed her lips as she looked put off.

"Awe shucks," Harley replied with a wave of her arm. "Hmph, scientist and they're suppose to be the smart ones." Harley crossed her arms bitterly.

"CURSE YOU CRANE! How dare you escape with out me, you _traitor!_" Tetch bellowed bitterly. He shook his hands in the air as they turned into fists. His hopes of freedom dashed, by his fellow inmate, his..his so called _friend._ All Tetch could think of was anger and hate. He was a fool to trust anyone but himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

I lost my original Chapter 3, titled Escape. It was about 5 pages long but somehow it got corrupted. Very sad, very frustrated. I don't feel like re-writing it at the moment but probably will sometime in the future. Though to move the story a long I'm releasing this chapter while the juices are still flowing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 3: Wayne Enterprise

There are many imaginative and clever ways to escape out of Arkham Asylum; though, stuffing oneself into a box and waiting patiently wasn't one a notorious criminal will brag about anytime soon. So thought Johnathan Crane as he waited patiently in a back of semi-truck stuffed in a box among other boxes, waiting to be delivered to the past medical records facility. The truck stopped as it made it to the end of Arkham's premises, the iron gates slowly opened. The driver honked before he continued driving, faintly the sound of the gates closing could be heard. Crane grinned planning his next move once the truck finally reached a long enough stop.

It wasn't long before the sounds of roaring traffic and constant stopping signified that they were in Gotham. Crane didn't have the stomach for Gotham's traffic. He soon kicked open the box trying to steadily get out. "Aha! Free at last!" he yelled out triumphantly as he grabbed on to a box to steady his balance. "Blasted driver, who does he think he is?" A loud screeching sound was heard and Crane was tossed forward being buried under a pile of boxes. After a couple of minutes Crane managed to force his body up. "Uhhh my head, this driver... I'm going to kill him!" he growled as he made his way toward the doors and quickly swung them open. Immediately the loud blasts of horns, construction, and angry citizens reached his ears. Crane leaned back startled by the loud sounds of the city. He had been in Arkham too long, being used to the silence that accompanied the asylum.

"I'm calling my lawyer!" an angry man yelled.

"Go ahead! You're the one that ran the light!" a deeper, stronger tone, replied. Crane turned around to the scene. It seemed the truck driver hit a fish truck causing dead fish scattered around the road.

"Just you wait!" the man yelled angrily as he started to walk away to the nearest pay phone. A loud honk forced him to turn around.

"Hey weirdo put on some normal clothes! You look like you just came out of the loony bin," said a man in blue car. Crane tilted his head at the sly remark about to open his mouth ready to dish out a comeback until the sounds of sirens forced his jaw shut. He grunted as headed towards the nearest alley for cover. Crane wasted no time moving as far as the scene as possible. He walked through Gotham's dingy alley ways sneaking his way towards his hideout. Though it was a long ways and wandering around the city in white cottons button-up blouse and pants causes people to get suspicious.

"Got any cha-cha-change?" a drunken man hiding under a large box covered by newspapers caused Crane to double look.

"No, I do not have any change. Does it look like I have any change?" he spat out as he crossed his arms. The man silently looked over Crane then let out a hiccup. "No," he replied simply.

"That's right," he said as he rolled his eyes. The man was clearly intoxicated. A bum, a homeless beggar, with tattered jeans and worn coat. Crane smirked. "What if I say I do have some change or will have some change, I should say," he started casually. The man's eyes widen.

"Really? You got any whiskey?" he trying to sit up properly yet he was in a constantly fighting for balance.

"Yes, of course," he replied in a business like manner.

"Oh! I love whiskey!" the drunken man said happily.

"Yes, I bet you do, though, I'll be glad to offer you some if... if you let me borrow that coat," he said silkily. The man seem to think for a while.

"Ughh, I don't know about that one pal..." he said defensively. Crane frowned the man wasn't as stupid as he thought.

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement," he paused thinking for a moment before releasing a smile."How about this I'll give you the address to my hide- I mean place of residence and you can sleep there in the back alley way or something," he trailed. The man rushed to get up and started to walk away quickly.

"Hells to you that sounds-"

"Wait! Fine you can stay in a back room somewhere for a few nights, how does that sound!" The man stopped.

"That's much better," he said as he slowed and turned to face Crane again.

"Good, so we have a deal?" he asked as he places his hands on his waist.

"Five bottles of whiskey," the man blurted. Crane rolled his eyes, turning red.

"FINE, five bottles of whiskey just hand over that coat!" he said bitterly. The man slowly started to take off his coat. He had a thin sweater under it.

"I sure hope it doesn't get to chilly tonight," the man said to himself. Crane walked to the man reaching for the coat. But the man stepped back hugging it tightly. "Wait a minute, you never told me where you lived."

"Oh alright, 212 Foundry Lane," Crane said sternly. "There satisfied," he added as he continued to reach for the coat. The man nodded and handed Crane the worn and smelly coat. "If I catch any fleas in this, I will make you pay!" he said angrily as he put on the coat and covered himself enough that he wouldn't look too suspicious.

Crane continued his way to his hideout, it was another 45 minutes later till he finally arrived to an old warehouse. He was tired and exhausted but the cost of freedom was well worth it. Crane made haste to the restroom and took a warm and long shower. Afraid of ever having to borrow anything from a smelly bum again. After a few hours of resting, Crane made his way to his safe and checked his savings. He had more than enough to keep him living comfortably for a few months. Night came and the sure enough the homeless man showed up to the warehouse wandering about the outside. Crane sat silently contemplating about letting him in. Though, the mans' constant _'hello'_ echoed through out the warehouse. It was emptier than he realized. Crane came out from his hiding place and made his way toward the other end of the warehouse.

"Yes, yes! I'm here please stop shouting," he replied.

"Oh good! For a while I thought you had lied about you living here," the mane answered. Crane stopped and realized why didn't he just lied about where he lived. He shook his head along with the thought.

"Well I'm a man of my word here let me show you to the back room," the man's eyes watered up as he gratefully followed Crane through the warehouse.

"This here is a big place you got," the man said in awe.

"Yes it is," he replied stiffly.

"You got some strange looking things too," the man continued.

"Yes I do and none of them are to be touched, understand?" Crane said simply. The man nodded. Crane led him to a small back room. There was an old yet clean mattress, a small table, a chair, and a lamp. The man sighed at the sight.

"What is it?" Crane asked quickly realizing how pathetic the room looked.

"A working electric lamp" he said happily. Crane perked a brow, as he watched the man walk up the lamp and stared into the light bulb. A sudden flood of guilt rushed through him as he rememberd freezing alongside with Jervis in the cold cell. It was only a two days but it was too days he would never forget. Yet here stood this man who must lived outside in the freezing cold, days possibly months. It made Crane realize how weak a man he truly is. Crane cleared his throat.

"There's a shower next door. It has warm water," the man eyes widen. "I have a kitchen with a fridge and food, though there isn't much in there. Help yourself to whatever you like," he said simply. He turned about leave the man in silence.

"Wait!" the man yelled out.

"What is it?" Crane replied looking back at the man.

"I don't even know you name," he said cautiously. Crane took a deep breath thinking about it for a while.

"My name is Crane. Dr. Jonathan Crane," he said coldly.

"Oh, well thank you Dr. Crane," he said gratefully.

"Don't be thanking me just yet," Crane spat out as he closed the door. He walked away only to remember he hadn't got the man his whiskey. Crane shrugged as he made his way towards his desk. He had more important things to do. He needed to figure out a way to get a hold of a substance he needed to make more of his fear gas. He was also still angry at Tetch, for failing not only the last escape plan but the one before that as well. Crane sat at his desk silently his mind prepossessed on what to do next.

Crane awoke to the sounds of his new guest munching on something as he sat by a table. Crane sighed as he woke up and got ready for the day.

"Good Morning to you, sir!" the man waved as Crane lethargically made his way towards the restroom. Crane lazily waved back in response not stopping until he reached his destination. After the shower Crane came out rejuvenated and awake.

"Ahh I see you're enjoying your … crackers it it?" Crane asked as he made his way back to his private quarters. The man nodded.

"Yep," he said simply before taking another bite. The door slammed shut. A few minutes later Crane was dressed, in beige pants and normal buttoned blouse. He paused to look over himself in the mirror. It was just him, plain old Jonathan Crane. He scoffed for a moment before heading towards his closet. He put on his favorite trench coat as he made his way towards the exit.

"I'm going out, I need some supplies... I should probably get some groceries as well. I'll be back soon."

Crane found himself wondering in front of Wayne Enterprise. He stared up into the huge building. Wayne Enterprise must have a number of valuable supplies just waiting to be taken. Crane walked away to the building he knew where he wanted to go, he just had to wait for nightfall.

Crane returned back to his hide out with groceries and waited patiently for night time. He gathered some supplies he thought would be useful to his trip to Wayne Enterprise. He only had a limited supply of his gas, so he had to make whatever left count. He made sure to bring a crowbar and some other useful items that could be used for distraction. Within a matter of minutes Jonathan Crane transformed into the Scarecrow. He put on his trench coat and quietly made his way out of the warehouse. It didn't take long for him to attain a vehicle, especially if a person leaves a few blocks away from a busy nightclub. Crane grabbed his trench coat held it up the window. He then lifted his crowbar and slammed it hard against the window smashing it into pieces. Within a minute he hot wired the car and headed to his destination.

It had been a very long time since he had been in that building. Though like any other place of business there was always a back and more seclusive entrance. He waited patiently for the janitor to come out through the backdoor carrying bags of trash. Crane carefully made his way to the door as the janitor was tossing away trash in the huge dumpster. The silence of nightfall made Crane fill thrilled. Though it wasn't too long before the beams of flash lights reminded him that he wasn't completely alone. Crane made his way towards the emergency exit stairwell and climbed his way toward the office floors. He made his way into a computer, it took him a while to hack into Wayne Enterprise's more secure files, though with patience and a lot of time he got access. He look through all the shipment files and found that they had plenty of supplies he needed for his fear gas. Unfortunately they were on the basement levels of building. He dug some more and found that Wayne had an extra stock in a nearby warehouse. He wrote down the address of the building. He was about to leave when he saw something that caught his attention. Exterminated Projects.

"Hmph, I wonder," he whispered to himself. He clicked on it but it was coded. This irritated Crane but made him even more determined to break into it. Half an hour later he succeeded. Most of the failed projects consisted of weapons, cures, and other obscure side projects. It also listed of the employees who worked on them as well. He wasn't surprise that most of the names sounded familiar, including his old cell mate Jervis Tetch. Crane smiled as he clicked on Tetch's name found his records of all his past employment history along with other personal information. It also had records of his project on mind manipulation. The only reason why he respected Jervis Tetch. Their love of the human mind. Most of the office had been cleared, files destroyed and whatever was left was also moved to another warehouse not far from the other. "How convenient," he whispered with a giggle. It also listed other employees that were working under that project, however, most of them had quit. All except for three, Techt's employment was terminated, the other two were transferred. One being Amy Montgomery and the other, Alice Pleasance.

"Oh," Crane said to himself as he chuckled. Alice had been transferred to another department as a secretary for Senior Vice President. Crane was hesitant to look for file but then memories of Tetch whining, complaining, and sprouting useless poetry about her made him annoyed just thinking about it.

"Oh what the hell," he said to himself and found her file in a matter of seconds. She was now married and her name was changed to Alice Reynalds, her place of residence was also updated as well. He also wrote down the info along with the address of the other warehouse. He unplugged the computer and silently made his way toward the exit. Though, a security guard had turned the corner just as he did. His head banged into the security guards and Crane fell towards the ground.

"What kind of dolt wanders around a building in the dark?" he asked growing furious. The man massaged his head.

"My batteries died," he replied as he started to look up. The man gasped as he saw who he had run into.

"The Scarecrow!" he said in horror as he struggle to get up and reach for his gun. Crane's fame of mind switched like someone turning off a light. His voice grew dark as he got up effortlessly.

"Yes, and that's too bad for YOU!" he said in a growl as he sprayed fear gas into the security guards face. The man breathed in as he stepped back, he raised his gun pointing at him ready to shoot, then he hesitated. The man jaw dropped in horror, his eyes widen.

"Boo!" the Scarecrow yelled and the man let out a shout before dropping his gun. The shot barely missed the Scarecrow, as he walked toward the frighted man.

"No! Stay away!" he curled himself into a little ball. "Pathetic," he huffed as he started to run past him.

"I should of know this was too easy," he said as he ran towards the emergency exit. He knew it wouldn't be too long before other will wonder about his whereabouts. He made it to the ground floor. Where he heard voices of other security guards, arguing about whether they heard a gunshot or not.

"I swear I heard a gunshot, a minute ago," one man said.

"Well did you go check?"

"No, I'm new sir," the man replied.

"Well did you at least let the others know of what you heard?" the man asked angrily.

"Ughh, no, sir," he replied back.

"You idiot," he let out before bringing out his walkie-talkie. The man started talking to other security guards as they both made their way towards the elevator. He waited as the men boarded the elevator before continuing his way out.

The Scarecrow got into the car headed for the warehouses, that were a flew blocks away. To his surprise they were even less guarded then the building. He started to wonder how many others are stealing off of Bruce Wayne. As he broke into the warehouse. He searched through a few boxes all containing various chemicals but not the ones he needed. Finally, after an hour he had found what he needed. It was a good time because sunrise was only a hour away. He loaded all he could carry and brought it back to his car before taking off to his hide out.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 4: Stalking Alice

Jonathan Crane was preoccupied the following week brewing up more of his infamous fear gas. He didn't even mind the company of the homeless beggar. The man was keen on not asking too many questions, which Crane appreciated. Also the fact that Crane kept forgetting to buy the five bottles of whiskey he owed wasn't helping much either. Though, his unexpected guest did do a good job of polishing off his wine. Crane knew had to get those bottles soon and kick out his guest or the man's alcohol dependency would get the best of him.

Today Crane planned on checking on the other warehouse. Who knows what other useful things he could find. This and the fact that more Jervis chips might prove to be useful. A few hours later Crane gathered his suit in a bag and put then in the trunk of his new vehicle. He left some money on the table with a note stating.

"Here's some money, there better be some Chinese take-out when I get back."

He made his way towards the other warehouse and waited a few minutes for night to fall. He hastily changed into the Scarecrow before making his way out of the car. The property was rather big though was only guarded by a watchman who sat in a little booth reading a book. It was too easy to sneak by him and climb over a fence. Though climbing up a pipe and into a window, breaking it and slipping in took more effort. He finally slipped in and climbed his way down before rummaging into crates and boxes. The first crate had a interesting looking weapon though when he turned it on and powered off immediately. Without knowing it's power source the gun proved useless. He opened a few other crates and found high tech looking armor, and other useless tactical equipment, that look awfully familiar to him. He did find some smoke screen bombs and took added them into his bag. He started to search into boxes, most of them had electrical equipment that needed power to use. Crane's stomach growled. He was getting hungry it made him realize what he really came for. The boxes and crates were organized by alphabetical order. He first checked under, T and found nothing, Crane thought for a bit and looked under M. After a few minutes of rummaging he found stacks of equipment and paperwork that looked like Techt's.

There were numerous finished card chips and other components that were probably used to produce more. He loaded them into a sack along with some items that looked to be personal, like a book. Crane picked it up and flipped through a few pages, it was a research journal. It contained various notes on his project along with some side projects, it also contained a picture of Tetch's crush. Crane gazed upon the picture, she was actually quite attractive. He placed it back in the journal and placed it into his sack.

"Well time to go," he said simply. He found his way to the emergency exit and made his way around the warehouse and towards his vehicle. He hopped over the fence and dust himself off. He walked towards his car popped open the trunk and placed the sack in it. He opened the door when he heard a loud yell.

"Hey! That car looks familiar," Crane hurriedly got into his car, and locked the door. He panickly searched for the keys. The man started to walk toward the vehicle. Crane searched the glove department and the visor but nothing. Then he remembered he had hot wired the car. Though by that time it was too late, the man was at his side window.

"Hey! This is my car!" the man yelled as he knocked on the window. Crane placed his hands firmly on the steering wheel before letting out a deep breath. The man started to jiggle the handle. The Scarecrow smiled before shoving open the door pushing the man into the street. He quickly jumped out of the car.

"This is no longer _your_ car, it's MINE's now! Got it!" he growled as the man dust himself and observed his opponent.

"What the hell are you? A trick-treater?" the man spat out ready himself to attack. Scarecrow hunched prepared to defend himself.

"Why don't you come at me and find out!" he said mockingly.

"I'll get you!" the man said throwing the first punch. Scarecrow dodged as the man hit the top of the car. Scarecrow laughed at the man's failed attempt as he sprayed gas into the man's face. The man walked right passed it, hardly effected. Scarecrow kicked him back and sprayed him again. This time the man shook his head.

"What the heck is this..." he rambled as he coughed. Scarecrow chuckled as he stood still ready for an another attack. This man didn't look like he was the type that would go down easily.

"That's the gas that came out of your foul mouth," Scarecrow ferociously replied.

"What?" the man replied as he looked around him. His pupils dilated as he turned his head confused. "What the hells this? Why's it coming out of my mouth!?" the man said as he covered his mouth in fear. Scarecrow laughed hysterically. The man focused on him and started to step away.

"Oh shit, just bug off!" he let out before covering his mouth again and started to walk backwards to the otherside of the street. Though quickly a roaring sound came along with a loud horn, a huge truck came crushing the man splattering blood all over the street, the car, and Scarecrow himself. Scarecrow stopped laughing realizing what had happened. He made his way to the car hot wired it on and rushed away from the scene. Crane drove as he took off his mask which was covered in blood. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"I need to start working on my exits, I keep getting caught," he said to himself as he struggled to drive and take off the rest of his costume. He closed his eyes and sighed for a moment calming his nerves. He opened them right on time as hit slammed the breaks avoiding an accident. He honked his horn giving the person in front a piece of his mind, before continuing his way to his hideout. The next morning he awoke by the sound of rummaging. Crane hurriedly rushed out of bed to see what was going on.

"Hey what's this? Where did you get it?" the man asked as he picked up one of smoke bombs. Crane walked over to him and snatched it out of his hands. "Nothing to you, now go back to your room and don't TOUCH anything, you got that," he said and the man nodded as he grudgingly walked back to his room. It seems his guest was starting to become nosy. Crane knew what had to do. He got dressed in some of his normal clothes and made his way out. His first stop was the liquor store. The man sold him the liquor examining him suspiciously.

"You don't look like much of a drinker," the man said as he placed the bottles into a large brown bag. Crane raised his brows.

"Oh, really," he said sarcastically as he harshly placed the money on the counter. The man raised his brows as well.

"Yeah, really," he said as he took the cash and put it in the register. Crane grabbed the bag and walked towards his trunk. He placed the bag down into his trunk and was about the slam the door when he noticed the journal, Tetch's journal. He picked it up before closing the trunk. He figured it must of fell out of his sack on the way home. He opened it and scanned through a few pages. He came across the picture of Alice.

"Hmm," Crane let out lost in thought. What's a better way to get back at Tetch, then to hurt his dear Alice. "Haha, that will teach him," Crane let out a sadistic smirk. He took the picture and got into his car. He searched for the paper of the address of warehouses and Alice Reynalds. 1300 Park Way. Apartment 7E. Crane made his way towards the building. The place seemed to be an expensive complex. Her home was on the seventh floor. Though the security was tight and without having to scale up or down the the balcony there was no other way in except the front door. It seems observing her from her home was out of the question. That meant he had to wait to whenever she was out to do his studying.

Crane returned home with his five bottles of whiskey. The man was making himself at home reading a book.

"Hmph, so you do read," Crane spat out placing the large brown bag in the table of front of him. He took out some money and placed along side the bag.

"My debt has long been paid, it's time for you to make your leave..." he paused realizing he didn't know his name. "You, what's your name?" he asked sternly.

"I'm Phillip Tanner," the man said pointing at himself. "Though my friends call me Phil" he added.

"Well _Phillip_, it's time for you to go, I can no longer have you here. Here's you bottles and here's some money,"Crane said simply. Philip stood silently looking a bit sadden.

"Well I knew this day was coming sooner or later," he said defeated. He looked into the bag and smiled "Well at least me and the pals will have a good nights' sleep." He placed the money in his pocket and picked up the bag. He silently made his way towards the exit. He stopped and turned. "Well Dr. Crane it was nice knowing you. Thanks for your hospitality," he said and with that he walked out. Crane sighed, it wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be.

Alice Reynalds works between the hours of 9am-5pm on weekdays. She sometimes would go grocery shopping in Ronalds' Corner market. At lunch she eats with her co-workers or friends. Another blond and a red head. They seem to get along well. Mrs. Reynalds sometimes would pass by a pet store looking at the glass stopping to wave at the puppies that were on the other side. Noting she's lonely or perhaps she's ready for a family. Once in while her husband which he remembered hearing from Jervis, named Billy would take her out to dinner. She seems almost too eager to please Billy whom seems to dislike how Alice comes off. Indicating some unhappiness on both sides.

"Hmm," Crane let out as he looked over his notes. "Seems like trouble in paradise," he said quietly. "I think it's time for up in close reconnaissance," he said to himself. Crane watched as Alice made her way into Ronald's Corner Market. He smirked as he put on his sunglasses and a hat and walked in. The market wasn't in particular big. He grabbed a cart and wondered around. He found her in front of the bakery, she was placing bread and other desserts in her cart. She then walked off to the can food isle. She seems very particular about what she eats. Examining the label and the information of the food. She seems to be doing math as she counts out loud. Though, both of them being well off, it doesn't seem likely she's watching a budget. Perhaps calories? Maybe she's watching her weight. Alice grabbed the cart and headed towards his direction. Crane turned the isle and picked up a can of Lima Beans and stared at it intensely. It seemed it work as she passed right by him and turned right. Crane placed the Lima Beans in his cart and went the isle to the right but across her. He decided he needed to place some other items in his cart. He picked up a few items that he usually liked. He then found Alice by the Seafood section she was humming to herself as she stared at the frozen fish. Crane hung around the produce isle. He examined the oranges, they actually looked quite fresh. He placed some into his cart. He then saw some apples they too looked enticing. He placed a few in as well. Then he saw some pomegranates. He stared at them looking at them confusedly. Then he saw one in particular that he liked he was bout to grab it until a fly landed on it.

"Damn you fly," he said angrily as he shooed it off. "Blast," he murmured as he picked it up wondering if he should still take it. Though the fly zoomed around hovering around the fruit. Crane started to wave his hand trying shoo the fly away from him. He stepped back waving his arm manically though the air but the fly kept hovering in front him.

"You stupid fly, if I- owe!" he gasped as something hard hit on the side.

"Oh! I'm sorry," came a soft high pitch voice. Crane turned his head surprised at the strange child like voice. His face redden momentarily as his eyes widen as he saw who had hit him.

"Oh, that-that's alright I'm not hurt," he said regaining his composure.

"Really?" Alice asked as she placed some carrots into her cart.

"Yes, really," he said simply.

"Well if you say you're okay then... I'm really am sorry," she said once again as she backed up her cart and started to head off in the opposite direction. She glanced back at him for a few seconds before making her way to the check out line. Crane stared as she turned.

"Such a strange voice," he said. "though, pretty...no" he said to himself. "I must concentrate on the plan, no more distractions," he waited a while before checking out himself and returning home.

Crane got ready for a nights out. He followed Alice and Billy to a restaurant, he made sure to get a seat near the window. As it seems Mrs. Reynalds likes window seats with good views. He got a seat adjacent to them, he made sure to use his newspaper well.

"Hey this joint looks real fancy, don't you think?" Billy asked impressed.

"Yeah I know," Alice said coming out more nasal like than usual.

"Hey have I told you how _good_, you look in red and black," he said charmingly. Alice blushed.

"No," she said embarrassed.

"Well you do, you need to wear those colors more often," he stated simply. "Though I wished you put your hair up. You know how I like it when you look so refined," he said as the waiter came towards their table. Alice bit her lower lip seeming a bit put off. She looked at her 10K diamond tennis bracelet turning it under the soft glow of the light.

"That bracelet really suits you," he said.

"I'm here to offer your you're drinkz, today we 'ave opened a special bottle of Chardonnay, vich vell go vell with the day's special roasted quail," Billy had to hold in his laugh.

"Billy don't be rude, yes I think the Chardonnay will do just fine," Alice said to the waiter. The waiter eyed Billy before walking away.

"Sorry Alice, but his accent woo, what a doozy," he said as he grabbed her hand smiled. Alice smiled at the gesture. Billy caressed her hand until he looked down at her nails.

"Alice when was the last time you had a manicure? These, nails... ehck" he said as pulled his hand away. Alice did the same looking hurt.

"Well I haven't had time lately that's all," she said defensively.

"It's okay sweety no one will be looking at your nails," he said trying to calm Alice down. Alice sighed still uneasy at his last statement. The waiter came back with two glasses and started pouring them their wine.

"Ahem," another waiter broke Crane's gaze. Crane looked up. "Sir what would like to drink, as you may have heard there is-"

"Just give me some water," he said hastily. The waiter nodded and walked away. He continued to silently snoop on the Reynalds conversation. It seemed that Billy was obviously the head in the relationship. Practically overpowering over Alice. Even though she seems content mostly, she also shows signs of irritation as well. Crane ate his talipa while writing notes on the Reynalds conversation in his pocket size notebook. Soon Billy excused himself and made his way towards the restroom. Alice's eyes started to wonder, worried Crane excused himself as well. He made his way to the restroom until he saw Billy talking on the phone. Crane turned the corner and hid behind a plant.

"Look, Denise I'm having dinner with Alice right now," he said quietly.

"I know, I know but I need to spend some time with my wife too. How about this tomorrow night? How does that sound?" he paused. "Really good, I'll see you tomorrow, Ooh, wear that thing I bought you a few weeks ago. Okay bye," he said as he hung up. Crane got out his notepad when another man walked up to him.

"Sir I'm going to have ask you to leave," the man said. Another man was now right behind him as well.

"What now?" Crane asked irately as he placed his notepad away and went for his gas. Then he realized he didn't have it on him.

"Blast," he said bitterly.

"Now, sir," the man in the suit stated again.

"On what reason are you asking me to do this?" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Sir it seems you may be harassing one of our regulars, and we can't have that. So I'm asking you to leave and never come back again," the manager said.

"Hmph, fine but you'll pay for this," Crane said as he shoved himself passed the guy. He went into the dining area and bellowed.

"The talipia stinks, I never had such bad tasting food in all my life, Gack!" he yelled as he let out some vomit sounds. Soon some strong staff grabbed him and started pulling him outside.

"Let me go!" he said struggling. They began pulling him away from the dining table. The guest stared at him alarmed.

"Hey that man looks familiar. I think I bumped into him in the market the other day," Alice whispered loudly to Billy.

"Hmm, he seems like a real piece of work to me," Billy replied back.

Crane was tossed out to streets. He took out his notepad and wrote down the name of the restaurant and circled it. He also wrote down the name Denise. Crane angrily drove to his hideout thinking about what he saw. To be honest he wanted to get back at Tetch, though he realized he didn't want to physically harm Alice, and the way she looks at him so desperate to please him.

"Pathetic," he said disgustingly. A thought raced into his head the best way to hurt Alice was to hurt Billy. He had no guilt in the thought of harming him. In fact he was actually looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 5: A Lover's Fall

Crane decided if he could find some evidence of Billy cheating it would break poor Alice's heart. Though, stalking Billy proved harder than Alice. For one he drove like a maniac, two Denise lived on top floor of a penthouse.

Crane waited patiently as Denise, a co-worker of Billy's got into the car. He had his camera ready as she entered the car and gave him a kiss. Denise, was very attractive, her body was one many men turn their heads for. She had dark brown hair, olive skin, and startling blue eyes. As soon as they finished kissing the car zoomed off. Crane hurriedly put down the camera and followed the car. Unfortunately traffic was not on his side as they quickly speed though the next light and was out of sight.

"Blast!" Crane yelled. He knew that those far away pictures wouldn't suffice. He needed more worthy evidence. Perhaps, them making passionate love. "Hmph" Crane let out a lopsided grin. Yes, he thought. In fact he wouldn't mind seeing that. Though, he knew he had to settle for another time. He needed to be able to find a way into Denise's apartment without getting killed or caught. It seemed the apartment had very tight security. As soon as he walked in, guards would stop and question him before escorting him out. He needed to be tactful though at the moment he knew he wouldn't to be able to do anything. Crane headed back to his hideout, knowing he needed a better plan.

Crane stalked Denise and Billy for the next week. He noticed that most nights he took Denise out to fancy parties instead of Alice and most of his co-workers didn't care that he was seen with Denise instead of his wife._ Society these days_, he thought to himself. Crane tried getting in Denise's apartment as a pizza and flower delivery boy. Though, both disguises failed and he knew another failed attempt and the guards were sure to inform Denise. Every once in a while, he would check up on Alice, though her routine didn't seem to change much. Except every once in a while she would glance at his direction.

Crane sat at a coffee shop eating a powdered doughnut as he read the newspaper. It's been a month and half since he broke out of Arkham and he hadn't got revenge on Tetch or that restaurant. Perhaps he was becoming a bit rusty. He sipped his coffee reading over his notes. Why couldn't he think of a well prepared plan?

"How about here?" Billy's voice broke his concentration. Crane moved his newspaper to glance. It was Billy and Alice. Crane rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, well okay," she said as she looked at the woman and her son already sitting by the window.

"How about some coffee, I know you like Mocha,"Billy suggested, Alice smiled.

"Yes I do," she said happily.

Billy got up and ordered some coffee, Crane turned a page of his newspaper. Alice was staring right at him though her expression seemed alarmed. Soon Billy came back holding two cups of coffee.

"Billy," she said in a whisper.

"What?" Billy said loudly.

"Shhh," Alice whispered loudly.

"What?" Billy whispered.

"I don't want him to hear us," she whispered softly.

"What, who?" Billy asked alarmed.

"Him, that man over there," she whispered as she glanced up. Crane tensed up.

"Who him? Why?" he asked.

"Shhhh, because I've seen him around a lot," she said. Billy looked at her confused. "I don't want to talk about it just now, I'll tell you later," she said. Billy rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Alice, you sure are weird sometimes. Here drink some coffee, I think you need to wake up and smell some of it," he said handing her the cup. Alice took it a bit put off. Crane tensed up, perhaps she caught on to what he's been doing.

"Well, how's work?" Billy started.

"Fine, how about you? Coming home early tonight?" she asked happily.

"No you know I work late on Fridays," he said as he took a drink of coffee.

"Oh... yeah, I forgot," she said sadly.

"Why did you ask?" he asked interested.

"Well, I was just wondering. Well I heard there's a grand opening of this nightclub, Stars All Out, I was wondering if we could of... gone," Alice ended on a sad note.

"Oh that, you don't want to go there," he said bitterly.

"Why not?" Alice asked defensively.

"Grand openings, they're so crowded, and full of mobsters that's no place for a classy girl like you," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Well what if the girls and I-"

"No, Alice," he said sternly.

"But!"

"No, buts,"

"What if-" she pushed.

"How about this, I'll see what I can do about getting off work early. I'm not making no promises, but if I can we'll go this grand opening," he said. Alice glowed.

"Oh Billy, thank you!" she said happily.

"Now hurry drink your coffee, lunch is almost over and I need to be back at work," Billy said. Crane grabbed his newspaper and coffee and walked off. This information was more than enough.

Jonathan Crane bought a nice tuxedo with a matching top hat. He wanted to make sure he looked classy enough to be able to get into this club, though just in case he hid away some fear gas, and some of Mad Hatter's card microchips. He looked over them, the white card casing was large and overly obvious. However, that wasn't his to judge as he placed the cards on the jacket pocket. He hid the camera and his mask in his coat and got ready to leave. The club was packed, spotlights made it easy to find but parking was another situation. There was valet parking but his car had a broken window and some dents. Plus valet parking would hinder him if he needed to make a quick getaway. He parked in an alley a few blocks down and made his way to the club. There was big a line, everyone was there media, senators, high society people. Eventually he made it to the front, he was about to walk in before two bouncers stopped him.

"Sir, do you have a reservation?" said one of the bouncers. The other man was preoccupied with another couple. Crane frowned.

"A reservation?" Crane repeated. He thought quickly, "I have it hear somewhere it. Oops!" he dropped a piece of paper on the ground. "Would you be so kind and pick that up for me," he said quickly. The bouncer bent over to pick the piece of paper. Quickly Crane pulled out one of Tetch's card and placed it on the bouncers ear. The bouncer stood up.

"Here it is, sir."

"Good, now let me in," Crane said strongly. The man looked at him puzzled.

"Sir, I can't let you in without a reservation," he said again. Crane turned red.

"Let me in, now!" he blurted out.

"No," the man said. _Blast, why wasn't it working?_ Crane thought to himself.

"Hey what's the hold up!" a man yelled behind him. Crane turned.

"This man took my reservation and stomped on it," Crane yelled.

"What! That's not fair!" the man replied nervously.

"Yes, what kind of club is this?" Crane yelled up at the bouncer. The bouncer grew red.

"Yeah, this club sounds fishy," another man said from behind.

"Just go in," the bouncer said bitterly. Crane waltzed in his head held up high. He walked passed the second set of doors and into the main room. The club was gilded in gold and had confetti just snowing down. Crane realized he hadn't really been in a club like this and didn't really know how to act. There were people lounging about talking sipping on champagne. All of them dressed to the nines. There were so many people, he knew it would make it difficult to find Billy. Crane walked around there were some black jack on both ends of the first floor, filled with rich men and women gambling their money away. Crane rolled his eyes.

"A cigar, sir?" a red headed woman asked. She was dressed in a gold leotard with black stockings and a gold matching hat. She was carrying a tray of cigars.

"No thank you, I don't smoke," he said simply.

"Alright, sir," the woman walked away. Crane walked up to the second floor, there were more tables and two more bars including private booths and balconies. Crane casually walked around the area snooping into the private booths and balconies. Finally, he found them on one of the far balconies, embracing each other as they kissed. Crane smiled as he hurriedly brought out his camera and snapped a few photos. Soon they stopped as they grabbed their wine glasses from a nearby table and starting sipping.

"This is a nice club don't you think?" Denise started.

"Yeah," Billy agreed. They were silent. "Hey, that reminds me, Alice wanted to come here as well," he said as he took a sip from his glass and leaned against the balcony's railing.

"Your wife?" she asked

"That's right," he replied raising a brow.

"What happened?" she asked interested.

"I told her I'll try to get off work early, and take her_ if _I do get off early," he said smiling.

"What if she shows up?" she asked worried.

"Nahh, she'll be there waiting for me the whole night. She won't leave without me," Billy said confidently.

"That's pretty cold, of you," Denise replied half impressed.

"Yes, that's pretty cold of you, indeed," Crane walked out into the balcony. Both of them turned and faced him.

"Who're are you?" Denise asked stepping back.

"What do you want?" Billy asked stepping in front of Denise. Crane scoffed as he turned his head.

"Oohh, two-timing Billy stepping up to plate. What are you going to do?" Crane taunted.

"It's none of you damn business," Billy said.

"I know but guess what? I'm making it my business, especially when Alice finds out about you two," he said crossing his arms. "Imagine her face when she finds out," Crane continued his voice turning serpentine.

"What? How? You have no proof," Billy said growing angry.

"Oh I have proof," Crane said raising his camera. Billy turned pale for a second before jumping toward him grabbing his collar chocking him. His top hat tumbled off as he lifted Crane off the ground.

"Alice was right about you!" he spitted in his face. Crane kicked Billy in the gut. Billy let go of the collar dropping Crane as he bent down holding his stomach. Crane pulled out his mask and placed it on quickly. Almost immediately he released his fear gas on both of them. Denise who was already panicking breathed in the gas first.

"What's wrong, Denise, you little harlot, starting to regret what you've done?" he asked through his mask his voice was deep and raspy. Denise's eyes grew wide with fear as she stepped back.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Denise yelled.

"Really, ruining a marriage is nothing wrong to you?" Scarecrow asked sweetly.

"No, no, I-" she stepped back. "Leave me alone!" she yelled. Soon Billy started to panic as well.

"Whats' going on, what's all this black shadows?" he asked out of no where. Scarecrow ignored him as he hissed at Denise. Denise jumped back and sat up on the cement railing.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" she yelled starting to become tearful.

"Such a snake in the grass," he hissed again. Denise panicked as she leaned back slipping off the railing. Though she held on hanging onto the railing for her life.

"Oh oh, Billy it seems Denise has slipped," he said at Billy. Billy looked around confused.

"Denise? Hold on!" he yelled and made his way toward Denise trying to grab on to her hands. Scarecrow laughed at the scene. He grabbed the champagne there were drinking and tossed it on the floor near Billy's shoes. Billy jumped up forward startled by the shatter of broken glass and with Denise's weight they both slipped off the balcony. A light breeze blew as Scarecrow took off his mask looking down at the couple who had just fallen to their deaths. A cold wind blew up a chill and Crane scoffed at the scene.

"Woops, I think I've gone too far," he said to himself. He turned around and picked up his top hat and dust it off, when suddenly. An idea came to him. He placed one of Tetch's card in a similar way of that of the Hatter's. He secured it as he tossed it off the balcony along with a two other cards. He thought to himself, if this wasn't revenge he didn't know what was. He smiled, as a bit of guilt popped up in his head as he saw the incriminating scene. "Wretched things didn't work anyhow," he said bitterly and made his escape. Crane took the service entrance out he started walking towards the alley when he heard the sirens making their way to the club.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Grrrr.. Bruce Mother'effin Wayne! I was in a constant struggle trying not to alternate between Bruce or Wayne. So I hope you don't mind using his first name. It just sounded smoother, if that makes any sense.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 6: Crime Scene

A long black limousine pulled up to the grand opening of Stars All Out. It stopped right in front of the red carpet leading towards the doorway. An elderly gentlemen came out of the driver's door and walked the distance far rear door of the passenger side. He paused a moment before opening the door. A long feminine leg was first to step out of the limousine, followed by a well dressed man. Another two women came after that. Bruce Wayne was always on someones guest list and if he wasn't he simply bought his way in. He marched up the red carpet with his female entourage. They were all smiles until the bouncer on the end held him back.

"I'm sorry sir, the club's closed," he said sternly. Bruce, released a perplexed smile.

"Closed, but _I_ just got here," Bruce said surely.

"I'm sorry sir, there's been some kind of accident," the bouncer said sadly.

"An accident?" repeated the woman clinging on Bruce's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't let anyone in," he said simply. At that moment Bruce's entourage noticed the other guest exiting the club.

"I see," Bruce said simply. He looked up into the night sky and there shinning brightly was the Bat Signal. Bruce looked for a moment, before looking at his female guest. He cleared his throat as he turned. "I'm sorry ladies it looks like we have to plan it for another night," he said in his best charming tone. All the women gave longing faces.

"Can't we just go to another club?" one asked before giving a pouty face. Bruce smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered I have some business to attend to," he said and started leading his guest towards the limousine. He made his way towards the drivers side.

"Anything wrong Mr. Wayne?" the elderly man asked.

"It seems so Alfred," he paused. "The club is closed, it seems to be some sort of an _accident_," he said simply. Alfred frowned.

"I see," Alfred paused. "I suppose you want me to make sure your guest return home safely?" he asked, even though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, Alfred you know what to do," Bruce said.

"Of course," Alfred replied as he started raising his dark tinted window. Bruce walked back to the other end of the car opening the door letting his guest back in the limo. Bruce opened his trunk and brought out a large suitcase. He slammed the trunk door loudly before watching the limousine drive off into the night.

It wasn't hard for Batman to find the crime scene. He stealthy made his way past the rest of Gotham's police towards Commissioner Gordon. He walked up behind him quietly before making himself known.

"That was quick," Commissioner Gordon stated. Batman walked into the light and smiled lightly.

"What have you got so far?" Batman asked straight to the point.

"Well it seems we got a double homicide," Commissioner started he pulled out a notepad. "The victims are a 28 year old Mr. Billy Reynalds and 26 year old Ms. Denise Silvez," he paused, "and the rest...well the rest _seems_ evident," he ended.

"Seems is right," Batman replied looking the scene intensely. Two bodies with no other physical trauma other than the fact that they had fallen to their deaths with their gold and jewelery still intact. The couple seemed like the young partying type. However, the male looked familiar. He's not wearing a wedding ring, though the usual faint ring on his finger indicates he is or at least was. The female isn't wearing any and it seems never did.

"Yeah, well my boys think it's a plain and simple case. It seems the Mad Hatter got a hold of these too, though... something seems fishy," Commissioner said as he looked around. Batman walked closer to the scene.

"For one this isn't the Mad Hatter's hat," Batman started.

"That's obvious," Commissioner replied. "Though, my men already asked questions to any guest who thought they saw anything suspicious. They've all seen a well-dressed man with a top hat that seemed to be uneasy. Though that isn't enough evidence to prove anything," he paused. "Though those cards... they look a lot like the ones the Mad Hatter uses," the Commissioner added.

"They are," Batman stated. He picked up the hat, that was near by. The Commissioner didn't bother to react to warn Batman about tampering with evidence.

"Hmmm," Batman let out as he looked closely at the hat. He felt around the hat before placing it back down.

"This isn't right," he said simply.

"You're telling me," Commissioner replied in mock shocked.

"Expect to see me again... soon," Batman replied before disappearing into the night.

"Sure will," Commissioner stated simply.

Batman called Alfred from his Bat Mobile.

"Sir?" he replied through the speaker.

"Good Evening Alfred, I'm assuming my guests have returned home safely?" Batman started.

"Quite right Sir, though I'm guessing this isn't the only reason you've called," he stated

"You're right, there were two murders at the club. Obvious evidence points to the Mad Hatter, though there is too much inconclusive evidence," he spoke as he concentrated on the near empty streets of Gotham.

"Inconclusive, such as?" Alfred replied.

"The hat for one, the hat isn't the usual Mad Hatter attire," he paused. "This one was a simple black top hat," he spoke again as he turned the wheel.

"Perhaps he decided to dress for the occasion?" Alfred questioned.

"Not just that, his mind transmitter also wasn't in the hat," Batman stated simply. "Without it there's no way he would be able to use those mind chips," continued Batman.

"I see. So what else is bothering you?" Alfred egged on.

"Their faces. Their expressions looked confused... scared," Batman released. "If they were under mind control why would they show any emotion at all," Batman pushed the breaks as a light turned red.

"You do have a point, sir. Was there even a motive?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, a big one. Billy Reynalds is Alice Reynalds' husband," Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Oh my," Alfred said his eyes widening.

"Yes, there's a clear motives why the Hatter would want to see Billy Reynalds dead, though to simply leave evidence of him doing it? No criminal in Arkham want's to be in Arkham," Batman said as he grimaced.

"Well one thing is for sure there is going to be a very sad widow," Alfred stated sadly as he ended the conversation. Batman drove around the streets of Gotham making sure no other criminal activity would go unpunished.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 7: Broken Heart

Alice woke up from a cold night's sleep. A few tissues were scattered around the bed. Her evening clothes lied next to the floor. A pink cocktail dress with matching shoes. Her eyes were a little puffy and her throat bit groggy as she placed her hand on the other side of the bed.

"Billy?" she asked softly. Though her hand felt nothing but tossed blankets and a mattress. Alice sat up quickly as she stared at the empty spot. "He didn't even come home," she said to herself lightly. She forced herself out of bed as she wore cotton pink pajama pants and a shirt. She stepped into her bunny slippers as she made her way towards the living room.

"Billy?" she bellowed again. She looked around the living room and quickly made her way towards the couch. Though there was no sign of him being there, not even part of his wardrobe. A few times Alice had awoken to find Billy sleeping on the couch or his clothes scattered along the side of the bed with a note stating: _Didn't want to wake you up sleeping beauty, slept on couch and changed for work see you later alligator_. No, there wasn't a note, no clothes, no sign of him returning home that evening at all. Alice heart started to feel heavy. She made her way towards the kitchen and started to brew herself a cup of coffee. Worry started to fill Alice's heart. She subconsciously started to spin her engagement ring. Reasons of to why Billy didn't come home filled her head. Perhaps, he got in trouble for trying to get out early? Maybe he needed to do overtime and had to work early the next morning? Then darker thoughts started to fill her head. What if he got in accident and he's at the hospital right this moment? No Alice shook her head, no she couldn't deal with such a thought.

A loud knock interrupted her anxious thoughts and replaced it with another. A vision of her opening the door and a delivery man holding huge bouquet of flowers with a note from Billy apologizing for not coming home last night. Alice rushed towards the door forgetting about her coffee. She unlocked it immediately and pulled the door open.

"'Mam? Are you Alice Reynalds?" a younger police man asked along with an older one right behind him. They had long faces. Alice's heart started to sink. Her nerves grew as her palms started to sweat.

"I-I'm Alice Reynalds," she replied meekly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Reynalds may we come in?"

"I- I suppose so what's wrong?" she said backing from the door opening it wide enough for them to come in. "What's the problem officers?" she asked as she closed the door.

"I think you better sit down," the older cop suggested. Both of the officers took off their caps.

"No! Why?" Alice started to feel herself break. She knew it had to be about Billy.

"It's... your husband Billy Reynalds, he's-"

"No not Billy!" Alice yelled as she started to shake her head and sob. Images of him sleeping in a hospital bed, his head wrapped with gauze with some cuts and bruises through out his body crept in her mind.

"He's... been murdered. I'm sorry," the young officer said. The older police man placed a shoulder of the younger cop and nodded.

She couldn't breath, her eyes widen, she must be having a nightmare. The hospital scene in her head vanished in a wisp of smoke and was replaced with darkness. Dread filled her heart as tears started to run down the sides of cheek.

"No... no... NO! Not Billy, not my sweet Billy!" Alice yelled her body went limp as she collapsed to the floor, sobbing profusely. The cops bent down and lead her onto the sofa. Alice bent down to her lap and continue to cry loudly. Images of her and Billy on vacation on a beautiful beach, gone. Billy coming home from work and their children all coming to door jumping up and down yelling "Daddy!" things that she always wished and hoped for now will never come to past. The police officers let her sob for a few minutes. "How... did he," she started

"We're ordered not to give too many details at the moment," the older cop started. "Though," he paused releasing an exasperated sigh. "It seems that Mr. Reynalds and a co-worker Ms. Denise Silvez, seemed to have fallen off a balcony at the grand opening of the night club, called-"

"Stars All Out?" Alice asked shocked. The older cop coughed covering his throat with his closed fist.

"Yes, that's the name of it," he acknowledged. Alice face went blank for a moment.

"Though, we don't have any idea _why_ they were there!" the younger cop butted in. The older cop gave him scolding look. Alice just shook her head. "I mean as a writer for Gotham's Post, you know-"

"Well before my partner rudely _interrupted,_ it's seems there is no other trauma, we can only assume that were most likely coerced," the man finished with a tone of finality.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Alice asked wiping her tears. This time the older cop gave a grimaced look.

"I mean-" he started.

"Sorry, 'mam, we're not allowed to give any further details," the younger cop butted in. This time the older cop looked relieved. Alice nodded as tears continued to pour out of her closed eyes, leaving wet streaks against her cheeks. A couple of more minutes passed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Reynalds, do you have and relatives that you may stay for a while?" the older cop asked. Alice thought for a second before shaking her head. The man's face frowned. The younger cop coughed gently.

"If you have any trouble or any problems please don't be afraid to contact these numbers? I'm sorry but we need to be on our way," the officers said curtly. They started to make their way towards the door. Alice stood up.

"No you don't have to 'mam we'll make sure to lock the door," one of the cops stated. Alice shook her head.

"It's... it's okay, I'll," she sobbed into her pajama sleeve. The cops just gave each other worried looks as they continued to make their way out. Alice followed as she cried a bit softly as she closed the door and locked it before leaning against the door, crying loudly.

-.-.-I know small chapter, not even really a chapter but I felt it needed to be separate from the rest.-.-.-


	8. Chapter 8

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else. Yeah GERD is such a B-word!

Chapter 8: Headline

Commissioner Gordon paced around the roof top of Gotham's Police Department. He tugged on his long trench coat as a cold breeze blew. Snowflakes began to slowly fall as if nature was taking its time specifically placing each flake in a special spot. He stopped contemplating about buttoning up when he heard a familiar swish of material. The commissioner turned, Batman stood there cloaked in his usual attire, standing quietly as he always did.

"So you showed up, thought you weren't going to make it," Commissioner Gordon started. He paused as he waited for Batman to reply, though Batman just continued to stare quietly. Commissioner Gordon shook his head. "Well let's get down to business. I just got the autopsy report for the double homicide from the nightclub. There was a foreign substance along with some moderate traces of alcohol." The commissioner pulled out a vanilla folder and opened it. "It seemed to be some kind of hallucinogen. The crime lab couldn't quite figure it out what, but they had a heavy dose of if," he said as he closed the file.

"I see, it can't be the Mad Hatter," Batman said simply.

"What do you mean? We have probable cause," Commissioner Gordon asked confusedly.

"Check Arkham Asylum I have a feeling it wasn't the Hatter who escaped," he replied. With that Batman disappeared with a harsh blow of the wind and flurry of snow.

An older gentleman woke up before the break of dawn. He walked from the second story of his home to the first floor. He was groggy, though the smell of coffee was enticing and he was than ready to take the first sip. He stepped into the kitchen, where his wife Gertude was already drinking her coffee, eating her eggs and toast.

"Good Morning darling. I'm assuming you had a typical night sleep?" she asked uninterested. He made his way toward the table ignoring her.

"I told you to wait until I get my coffee before you start sniping," he sat in his usual chair adjusting his robes in a more comfortable position.

"Yes dear," Gertude said in a long sigh. The man opened his newspaper as he stiffened. He picked up his coffee and took a sip, within a second he tried his best not to spit it out.

"What's this? Damn Gotham Post!" he yelled as he sat up and tossed the paper onto the table. He got up and rushed upstairs.

"Did you see the headline of today's newspaper?" a security guard asked a nurse at Arkham.

"No haven't had time, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Here take a look," the man said and handed her the newspaper. It read: _Hatter Takes Two Down at Nightclubs Grand Opening_

"Oh Oh," the nurse let out.

"Oh oh is right!" The warden retorted as he entered. The nurse looked worried. "Why haven't I heard of this? I thought Tetch was still in Arkham?!" he asked bitterly.

"The last time I checked he was sir," she said nervously.

"Well you better check again," he scolded the nurse. The nursed nodded and left the room. "Where is the heard nurse?" The warden asked the security guard. The man flipped through his pages.

"She hasn't came yet," the man replied.

"Great just great, who's the psychiatrist in charge of Mr. Tetch?" the Warden asked the guard again.

"Uhmm, I'm not sure," the man looked a bit alarmed. "You're useless," the warden let out as he left the room.

Alice typed slowly every once in a while she would stop and become teary eyed. Her fellow employees became worried as they examined her as if she was a specimen on display. Soon whispers were heard amongst them.

"Man she doesn't look too good. I think she needs more time off," one of them leaned in and whispered to another.

"Yeah I know but the Vice President needs her to finish her report by the end of the week I heard," the woman replied.

"Really, then why won't he give it to one of us?" the woman asked. The other woman just shrugged.

Alice got up and made her way to the water cooler. She needed to keep hydrated as she kept crying out her fluids. Like a zombie she slowly made her way to the cooler room. Though the sound of her name made her stop suddenly, she slid against the wall listening.

"Did you hear about Alice's husband?" one girl spoke.

"Yeah, poor thing must be taking it really hard," another replied.

"Really I don't see why, he was such a dog!" another woman butted in. The other two gasped.

"What do you mean?" the first girl she heard asked.

"Well, before they got married, Billy would totally flirt with me while he waited for Alice to return to her desk," she started.

"So," the other woman said. "All men flirt," she replied unimpressed.

"Yeah, well he was found dead at a nightclub along with _another woman_, I heard it was his _secretary_," she continued. The other two women remained silent for a while.

"Oh my," one let out.

"Yes, I mean come on, he was such a prick. I can't believe she's even still crying over him. How naïve could one woman possibly be," she said. Alice could feel her chest tighten as she started to choke up tears. She turned hastily and knocked over a plotted plant. She ignored it as she continued to run away from the scene sobbing. Alice hid in a bathroom stall trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to believe what the women at the water cooler said. It couldn't be; Billy treated her so nicely, he cared about her. Why else would he ask her to marry him? It took her half an hour to collect herself and return to her desk.

Alice returned home, she had barely finished her report on time and got a few more extra weeks off. It seemed her fellow employees couldn't stand her moping and demanded her boss to let her have more time to grieve. Days passed and Alice hardly left bed, hardly took a shower, hardly ate. The only reason she got up was to use the restroom and check the door. Every once in a while Alice would receive flowers of condolences from co-workers and friends. Alice felt helpless and empty, she couldn't stop imagining her and Billy together. Couldn't push away the images of Billy and the future, then images of Billy talking to her co-workers while she was gone would quickly follow after. Alice shook her head, she didn't want to live a life without her beloved. A few more days passed and friends started to visit her. It gave Alice enough initiative to at least get up in the morning and get dressed. Alice decided to visit Billy's grave, as she received more flowers from an unknown source and decided that Billy should have them instead.

The days were windy and filled with rain. Though Alice stood there drenched as she placed the bouquet that started to tatter with the rain and wind.

"Oh Billy, I miss you so much," she started. "If only you could hear the awful things my co-workers say! They're so jealous!" she stammered. "I can't take going back to work, I can't take waking up without you there, I need you, why! Billy, why?" she mourned as she lunged to his tombstone and hugged it.

Alice returned to her apartment and there was a large orange envelope. It simply stated: _"For you"_

Alice took the envelope inside and closed the door. She made herself some hot cocoa before deciding to open it. She reached inside and felt the gloss on her fingertips. She pulled the items out. "Pictures," she said to herself lightly. Though when she looked at the picture her face redden and she dropped them immediately. She felt her legs grow weak as her heart tore once again. Pictures of Billy and his secretary Denise kissing each other, holding each other. She let out a loud cry.

"Why! It can't be true, why Billy? Why!" she raved out loud. She curled up in a ball on her kitchen floor crying, her wounds opened once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 9: A Victim

Alice awoke from the cool kitchen floor. Her body was aching with stiffness, yet other than that she felt unusually numb. She pushed herself up and sat on the kitchen floor, deep down she knew the truth and her heart felt sore. She stood up and took a longer look at the photographs. She tried her best not to cry, her heart ached, though the longer she looked at them the angrier she got. She hated herself for being so blind. How could she not see what Billy was doing, all those signs. She sat up took a drink from her cold cup of cocoa before tossing the cup in the sink. She got dressed and started to walk around her building. She realize her apartment complex was like a large hotel with hardly any windows. She needed fresh air, Alice made her way toward the roof of the apartment complex on the 30th floor. She didn't realize how many people lived in the huge building until she actually climbed the staircase to the top. She continued to climb a small set of stairs and pushed opened her door.

She walked out the cool breeze of the night air made her feel even more numb. She continued to walk around making her way towards the edge. She stood quietly watching the lights of Gotham's buildings light up the sky. It was a beautiful sight. Some buildings were even taller than one she lived in. A slight chill crept up upon Alice. She was alone, she had no siblings. Her parents passed away a few years back. Her dreams of being with the man she loved, having a family with children, gone. She shook her head. How could she be such a fool to believe that Billy would be loyal? He's fear of commitment to his constant excuses for coming home late. Alice took the pictures out of her pocket, she gave them one last look before letting them fall over the edge. _Who's going to love you now?_ Alice thought._ Who will ever love such a homely, naïve girl like her?_ She was such an idiot to believe Billy loved her and yet she still missed him. Alice got all teary eyed, she didn't want to live life alone, without Billy. She climbed up to the ledge and steadied herself a small breeze came as she looked down at Gotham's traffic. Her eyes widen and her breath stopped, she felt dizzy looking down at the passing traffic below.

"I'm going to..." her foot tensed and she lost her balanced. Alice slipped off the ledge. She yelled as she tried to grab onto the ledge but she missed. She closed her eyes, she was going to fall, she was going to die. Then suddenly her left arm jerked and she bang against the wall. Alice looked her arm was hooked up by some rope.

"Hold on!" a woman yelled out to her.

"Help me!" Alice yelled her voice extremely higher than usual. The woman struggled as she pulled dragging her back over the ledge. Alice grabbed onto her savior, grateful that she was able to save her. Alice fell to her knees heaving, her heart pounding, her breath was practically erased from her body. "Thank... you," Alice managed to breathe out. She grasped her shoulder a sharp pain suddenly shot through her body.

"To be honest I didn't think you had the balls to do it," the woman said.

"Huh?" Alice looked up startled. She examined the woman dressed in a skin tight, black outfit, her mask was unmistakable. "You're Catwoman!" she bellowed. Catwoman chuckled.

"What gave it away, was it my ears or my whip of a tail?" With that she snapped her whip and unwrapped it from Alice's arm. Alice did manage to feel a bit of sting where the whip was tied, it also left a red mark. Alice carefully stood up as she held on to her shoulder. "What's wrong are you hurt?" Catwoman asked.

"Mmhh, my shoulder, my arm I can't move it," she said softly. Catwoman walked over towards Alice, who looked a bit hesitant as she neared.

"Let me see," Catwoman demanded. Alice eyes widen for a bit and looked around nervously. "C'mon I won't bite, I saved you remember," Catwoman said smoothly. Alice let go of her shoulder. "Awe, it's not too bad, it's just dislocated, happens to me all the time," she said in a motherly tone. Alice looked down nervously.

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked as she looked back up at the woman behind the mask. Her green eyes looked off to the side for a moment. She inwardly giggled as she gripped her arm tightly.

"Not the slightest, now hold...still," with a quick tug and a loud pop, Catwoman popped Alice's shoulder back into place. Alice shrank down from the fear of the sound and slight pain. "Better isn't it?" Catwoman asked as she stepped back and placed a hand on her hip. Alice realized she could move her left arm again.

"You're right," she let out happily.

"So tell me why were you standing on the ledge?" Catwoman asked she walked across the roof. "And don't tell me because of a man," she added starkly. Alice was about to answer until Catwoman's last comment.

"It's... it is. I know you probably think so little of me right now," Alice started feeling pitiful.

"Stop that!" Catwoman turned and looked at her. "Don't say things like that! Don't feel sorry for yourself because no one well ever really feel sorry for you, got that?" she stated as she crossed her arms. Alice nodded. Catwoman calmed herself and released a sigh, "Look let's start again," she paused. "I'm Catwoman, yes I'm a thief and no I don't care," she said and with it she stuck out her hand. Alice smiled and walked over to Catwoman and shook her hand.

"I'm Alice... Alice Reynalds," she said a bit cheerier.

"Okay Alice Reynalds, nice to meet you," Catwoman replied with a smile. "So who's the man worth tossing yourself off a roof for?" she asked as she jumped on top of the small roof that was the fire exit. Alice looked down sadly staying quiet for a while.

"It was my husband, Billy, he died," Alice said simply.

"Ouch, sorry to hear that," Catwoman replied.

"Yeah," Alice responded melancholy.

"Look I'm sure Billy would have wanted you to live-"

"He was murdered along with his stupid... whore... of a secretary," Alice said bitterly before gasping, covering her mouth.

"I see. Don't worry, let it all out. I'm not going to judge," Catwoman replied as she hugged onto her knee interested.

"Well, he was murdered... and he was all that I had. I loved him," Alice cried as she turned trying hard not to cry. Catwoman stayed quiet.

"You're husband was Billy Reynalds right? His secretary was her name Denise something?" Catwoman trailed.

"Yes! How did you know?" Alice turned excitedly and looked up at her in awe.

"Sweetheart it's was a headline in the paper a few weeks ago, even in the news," Catwoman spoke looking concernedly down at Alice.

"It was?" Alice replied her eyes staring out of focus.

"Wow, you really are a mess," Catwoman said as she slid off the emergency escape rooftop and landed back on the flat roof below. She walked up to her. "Do you even know who murdered your husband?" she asked as she played with her whip.

"No I don't, the police they-"

"The headline what was it again, Hatter takes two down... at a nightclub?" Catwoman said trying to remember.

"Hatter?" Alice replied confused.

"Oh yes, there was even a picture of the club right below the headline," Catwoman replied.

"I-I can't believe it," Alice breathed, her voice was slightly hoarse. Catwoman stared at her direction making sure she wasn't choking. "I thought, I thought he was in Arkham!" she choked distressed her eyes widen with fear. There was a loud crack from Catwoman's whip.

"Apparently not," Catwoman replied.

"Oh god, I can't believe it!" Alice exclaimed falling to her knees. Catwoman snapped her whip by Alice startling her.

"Hey! Hold on a moment. You're not going to let that get to you now are ya?" Catwoman questioned sternly as she walked over towards her.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked meekly.

"I mean you aren't going to be a victim?" Catwoman remarked.

"A victim?" quipped Alice. Catwoman shook her head.

"Yes a victim, I don't like victims and I don't see a victim when I look at you," Catwomam announced. "Get up!" she demanded and snapped her whip by her to add some extra motivation. Alice jumped up fast as she could. "Good, now listen to me," she said carefully. "Men come and go in your life. Just because one is gone doesn't mean you have to go with him. You're still alive, you're still breathing. When I look at you I see a beautiful blonde woman with long hair and big blue eyes. Many men would _kill_ to have a girl like you!" Catwoman paused. "Now tell me are you going to be a victim," Alice bit her lower lip and thought about it as she concentrated. "Well, good I got you thinking at the very least. Look," Catwoman paused. "Men always seem to find a way to screw me over but you know what?" Catwoman asked.

"What?" Alice asked back.

"I get even," Catwoman said with a smirk. She pulled out a diamond necklace from her bosom. Alice's eyes widen as the diamond sparkled in the moonlight. "I mean," Catwoman looked over the necklace more lovingly. "I feel better already," she said with a smile. "Well I better get going," Catwoman said as she walked towards the edge of the building. She stepped up onto the ledge.

"Wait how did you know I was here?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well, I just happened to be passing by when I saw you," Catwoman yelled out happily.

"Oh," Alice said simply.

"You take care now and don't come falling after me," Catwoman replied playfully before jumping off the ledge. Alice gasped as she ran towards the spot where Catwoman had jumped. She looked over the ledge but Catwoman was gone.

Alice returned to her room. Somehow she felt excited, she met Catwoman, thee Catwoman, a wanted felon and survived. Alice wondered why they made it look like Catwomam was this horrible person. Yeah she was a thief and stealing was bad though, she was actually a nice person, who saved her life. Alice thought with a smile on her face as she rode the elevator down. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She made her way to her home her door was unlocked. She looked around her apartment, it was mess with dead flowers everywhere and dirty laundry. Alice didn't want to be a victim not any more.


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 10: Bittersweet

Alice dreamed that she was lost in a maze of cards. She wandered around trying to find her way out. Her anxiety grew as she was lost. Finally Alice banged on one of the cards, letting out her frustration. Then suddenly the maze of cards all fell down. She was surrounded by darkness.

"Alice!" a familiar voice rang out. It was Billy's, "Alice! Where are you?" it echoed.

"Billy?" Alice yelled out as she looked around the darkness.

"Alice! Come get me!" Billy replied and Billy stood out like a shinning beacon. Suddenly the Sun was shinning and Billy ran up towards a huge hill with a huge tree on top. He glowed a bright white.

"Come on Alice! Come get me!" he yelled out again playfully.

"Billy wait!" Alice called out as she started to run following after. He continued to zig-zag up the hill looking back every so often making sure Alice was following him. Finally he was on top for a moment before falling into the ground. Alice ran faster up towards the hill and made it to the top. The tree was even bigger in person. There was a hole on the bottom near the trunk. Alice tilted her head confused.

"Who do you think you are coming up here?" a light snooty sounding voice spat out. Alice looked up Denise came out from behind the tree, she was dressed like a butterfly.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked sternly.

"Why I'm here? Well that's simple, its my hole you're looking at!" Denise replied bitterly.

"Your hole?" Alice repeated in shock.

"That's right and if you want to get in it you have to go through me first!" Denise replied as she turned around about to walk way. Alice tighten her jaw, anger and jealousy took a hold of her as she threw her arms out and yanked off her wings. Denise yelled as she turned in shock.

"What? You pulled off my wings you-" Alice kicked Denise hard in the stomach and Denise rolled into a ball and tumbled down the hill. Alice stared for a moment and then looked back down at the hole. It was dark and scary. She could see nothing at all. Alice got on her knees and stuck her head in.

"Billy! Are you in there?" she yelled out but only her voice echoed back at her.

"Whatever are you doing?" another familiar voice startled her from over her shoulder. Alice's eyes widen as she looked up to see who was behind her.

"Jervis?" Alice whispered. She got up wearily her heart skipped a beat, she was scared. "What are you doing here?" she asked cautiously. He shook his head.

"What am I doing here? Isn't this _your _dream?" he replied. Alice looked at him for moment he was dressed like the Mad Hatter.

"Yes it is! Why are you here?" Alice asked more bravely. The Mad Hatter placed his hands behind his back pacing around examining Alice and the hole. "Well tell me!" she yelled threateningly.

"I came here to warn you," he said simply. Alice looked confused.

"Warn me?" she repeated. "From what?" she questioned.

"Don't follow Billy into the hole, Alice," Mad Hatter replied sternly. He stuck his leg out in an exaggerating manner before turning pacing back the other way. Alice looked back down into the hole before slowly stepping away from it.

"Why am I listening to you? You never wanted me to be with Billy in the first place!" Alice ranted as put her hands on her hips. The Mad Hatter looked taken aback as he looked truly offended then strangely his expression softened.

"Yes it's true, I never did wanted you to be with that fool of an oaf Billy," he stated. "Though the hole is a trap, my dear Alice," her replied walking towards the hole.

"Why?" Alice inquired, somehow she believed what he was saying.

"Because once you go down there you will never come back," he said. He looked up at her serious. "Once you fall in you'll never be the same, my dear. Your life will always be different. I don't think you want that, Alice," he said seriously. Alice slowly looked down the hole again.

"But Billy-" she started.

"Don't you see, he tricked you, he's selfish, he wants you to fall! He wants you to be nothing without him! He's..." he paused and his eyes glazed over, "He's like me," he said numbly. Alice stepped further away from the hole and the Mad Hatter. He walked over towards the tree. "Alice my dear, you don't want to go into Wonderland," and with that he stepped in and fell into the hole.

"You JERK!" Alice spat out in anger. She walked over towards the hole.

"You're going to let him talk to you like that?" this time it was a female's voice. Alice looked up Catwoman was nestled on a branch that was part of the huge tree.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked looking up amazed how she got up so high.

"He's the one that caused you all this strife, don't you have anything else to say to him? Didn't he murder_ your_ Billy?" she added.

"Yes," Alice replied tightening her fists, her fear was slowly turning into anger.

"He's the reason you're alone, Alice," Catwoman spoke again, her voice became rich. "Besides I think Billy needs to be reckoned with too, don't you think?"she purred. Alice looked confused. A thought occurred what if the Mad Hatter was right? "I'd go in there but I don't have a reason to get even" Catwoman said as she hung upside down on the branch. Her green eyes staring into Alice. "Maybe it is best for you to stay Alice after all the Hatters's right once you're in you may never come out. I think I'm going to have some fun," with that Catwoman slipped into the hole as well. A cold breeze blew and Alice was alone on the top of the hill. The leaves of the huge tree shook.

"Alice-" Billy's voice came out in a ghostly howl.

"Billy?" Alice bellowed down at the hole.

"Alice-" the voice drowned away.

"Billy is that you?"

"Alice!" Billy's screamed his voice ridden with fear.

"Don't come in here Alice! I'll take care of him, he's mine now!" The Mad Hatter's voice ended angrily.

"Billy! NO!" Alice jumped into the hole. She was surrounded in darkness, bits of pieces of memories flashed around her. Memories of when her and Billy were happy. Then images of The Mad Hatter pushing Billy off the rail of the club popped in her head.

"No-!" Alice awoke she was sweating. It was late in the morning. Alice got up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower, trying hard not to think of the strange dream she had. She then got dressed and ate some breakfast, she thought about what Catwoman had told her the night before. She didn't want to be a victim and she wanted to let others know that. Alice made her way back to her office and made her way towards her friends along with some other secretaries. Two of them were having a conversation about a meeting, completely not noticing Alice was there right behind them.

"Good Morning," Alice spoke up. One women dropped her paperwork startled by the cheeriness of Alice's voice.

"Alice? Is that you?" one of the ladies turned.

"Yep, it's me," Alice said simply.

"You seem to be doing a lot better. How are you?" another woman asked.

"I'm doing much better, I just want to let you know that I'm not a victim anymore," Alice stated. The two women looked at each other confused.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" The woman who picked up her paperwork asked. Alice realized how odd that must of came out.

"Ah, yes I am, I mean-" Alice stuttered. "I'm doing much better, I'm going to get going now, bye!" Alice said as she waved. The two women looked back at her astonished. That was close Alice thought inwardly, she almost lost her composure for a moment. Alice made her way towards the water cooler room. She waltzed in confidently, "Hello!" she announced as she cut in front of line and poured herself some water.

"Alice?" one of the women said.

"Yes?" Alice replied.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked concerned. Alice mouth twitched a bit.

"Yes, I'm alright," Alice replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" another woman asked as she placed her hand on Alice's forehead checking her for fever.

"Yes, I am," Alice replied.

"It's just that you're so happy, it's like Billy never-" the other woman elbowed the lady in the gut. "Ugh sorry," she ended. Alice stared at her, her smile faltering a bit.

"I'm fine thank you," Alice replied strongly. Alice's fellow employees exchanged frightened glances.

"Oh really?" a woman by the door stood there her hand on her hip. The others rolled their eyes as they stared at the woman by the door.

"She isn't in the right state of mind Lizette, leave her alone," one of the women replied. Lizette strutted in the water cooler as if she owned it. Alice's smile faded.

"She looks fine to me," Litzette examined looking Alice over grabbing a paper cup and filling it with water. A woman let out a loud sigh.

"I am fine Lizette, thank you," Alice divulged taking a sip from her water.

"Really? Well I'm so glad you're over that cheater of a boyfriend. What was his name again?" she started as she took a sip out of her paper water cup. Alice dropped her cup before ripping the cup out of Denise's hand and tossed on the floor in front her.

"His name was Billy," Alice let out bitterly. The other women stepped back alarmed.

"Hey now, Alice," another women started. Lizette looked startled for a moment then smiled.

"Oh really, now what is little helpless Alice going to do about it? If I was you I'd turn heel right now," she hissed.

"Or what?" Alice asked clenching her fists and stepped up facing her. Lizette smiled sweetly.

"Or I'm going to make you cry," Lizette replied simply.

"Just go and try!" Alice bellowed her voice came off sounding more nasal like than before.

"I slept with Billy," she said sweetly. Alice swallowed she did not see that coming. Her eyes blinked as they started to water. Suddenly she swung her arm and punched Lizette hard in the face. Lizette fell back into the water cooler knocking it down as she fell. Water spilled around the thin carpet flooring.

"You bitch!" Alice yelled out before breaking into tears. The other women looked terrified at the scene. Alice's heart went down a notch as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she automatically let out before running leaving the room. She made her way to the elevator and out of the building.

Alice tried her best to calm herself as people gave her looks as they passed her in the street. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, no, I'm not a victim," she said to herself. Some guy bumped into her knocking her down.

"Oh sorry 'mam, are you alright?" he asked helping her up, dusting her off. Alice looked up at the handsome fellow.

"Yes," she replied trying to cry on his shoulder. The man pulled out a tissue.

"There, there 'mam I'm sure everything will be okay," he spoke quickly. "Here have a hug," he demanded and embraced Alice. "There isn't that much better? Now how about a pick-me-up?" he said nicely to her. "Look at you. You're quite the doll aren't ya," he continued examining Alice closely. "Stay right here, how about I get you some coffee," he asked and with that he walked off. Alice felt a bit happy to see there still gentlemen in the world. Alice sat on a window ledge waiting patiently for a few minutes. After a while Alice checked her watch, when she realized her watch was gone. Along with her pearl necklace and her wedding ring. Alice's eyes widen as her face went blank for a moment. Anger and hate overcame her as she bit her lower lip so hard it started to bleed. An older man and woman noticed.

"Look at her Hubert," the older woman said. "Now go on and ask her," she shoved her husband. Hubert made his way toward Alice.

"Are you alright young woman?" he asked.

"Just PEACHY!" Alice snapped, her eyes watering up.

"Oh dear!" his wife gasped taken aback.

"Whoa!" the old man whelped stepping back afraid. Alice stood up and shoved the old man away from her.

"Just leave me alone," she said bitterly and stormed off. Alice wandered around Gotham. Pushing herself against the cold wind. Her eyes too dry to cry. Alice slipped and fell to the ground barely putting her hands down, saving her face that almost slammed onto the concrete. She looked up trying hard not to cry. She grabbed on to a brick frame before reaching onto a large window her hand leaving a dirty print. Alice looked into the window. It was a costume store and there in the window was a familiar set of clothes. A Red Queen, across it was an Alice and in between them a White Rabbit. "Billy," Alice whispered as she stared into her reflection and what she saw startled her. Her eyes puffy, her make-up runny, her hair a mess. She was a victim. Alice carefully stood up and stared into the glass. Her big blue eyes were wide as a thought came to her. That she would never be in this horrible situation if if wasn't for _him_.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else. Lulz for being a short chapter.

Chapter 11: Scattered

Commissioner Gordon sat behind his desk. He looked tired as he looked over a pack of cigarettes. It was another long day. The Commissioner leaned back and propped up his legs on his desk, crossing them. He took out a cigarette and a lighter. He flicked up lighter a small flame appeared before a breezed flickered it out. The Commissioner re-lit the lighter and tried again. Though the same thing happened. Commissioner Gordon noticed his window was open. He let out a loud sigh.

"How long you've been here this time?" Commissioner asked the apparently empty room.

"Not too long," Batman spoke as he walked into the table lamps light.

"Okay, what brings you here?" Commissioner questioned as he tried to light his cigarette more carefully this time.

"I've done some investigating on the Reynalds, Silvez case," Batman said as he walked around the room. "I contacted Arkham, they have proof that Jervis Tetch, is in Arkham," he paused.

"Well then?" Commissioner Gordon pushed.

"However, Jonathan Crane, his cell mate had escape a few weeks back," Batman revealed as continued to walk around the room his cape swishing slightly.

"When was Arkham going to let the police in on this nifty piece of information?" replied Commissioner Gordon as he took a deep inhale from his cigarette.

"They weren't," Batman added.

"Figures," Commissioner responded unsurprised.

"If Arkham warned the police every time a inmate escaped, the asylum would be under by now," he let out. The Commissioner shook his head, he knew it was true.

"Crane is the true murderer, that explains the unknown toxins, fear gas," Batman let out his voice throaty. The Commissioner placed his legs down and leaned forward on his desk.

"That doesn't explain the cause? Why would Scarecrow want to kill Billy Reynalds and Denise Silvez?" the Commissioner asked.

"Can you not think of one?" Batman tested.

"Maybe they had a deal? Hmph, have Scarecrow knock off her boyfriend, while The Hatter innocently sweeps Mrs. Reynalds off her feet," Commissioner Gordon added as he shook his head.

"Possibly but I doubt it. If that was the case, why would he try to pin it on the Hatter," Batman replied. Commissioner Gordon's face went blank for a second.

"Hmm, good point," he said defeated.

"I do know you are looking for the wrong man. Be on the look out for the Scarecrow," Batman finished, with that he was gone.

Bruce Wayne, did his routinely checks, in Wayne Enterprise. He had already checked five departments, he had 23 to go. He passed by the Vice President's desk, there was red head girl with blue eyes, typing very quickly, Bruce coughed. The woman looked up gasping as she straightened herself out.

"Mr. Wayne. I didn't see you there, are you here to see Mr. Sherman?" she asked. Bruce smiled for a bit.

"Ah, yes, is he in?" Bruce asked suavely.

"Yes, he is though he's speaking to someone at the moment. If you want you may have a seat right over there," she pointed to leather black seat across the room. "Do you want some coffee, Mr. Wayne?" the woman asked as she checked him over.

"Oh, no thank you," he said politely. He smiled as he examined her desk. Her name plate read. "Amy Montgomery," Bruce casually stepped back.

"You must be new here," he started.

"Oh, not really, I mean I've been working her for about seven years," she stated.

"Really, I never seen you until recently," he replied.

"Oh well, yes I just barely got this position," she replied looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, well congratulations, whatever happened to Mrs. Reynalds?" Bruce pressed on. Amy's face went blank for a moment. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hmm, you must mean Ms. Pleasance," she stated bluntly.

"Ms. Pleasance?" Bruce repeated with a hint of shock.

"Yes, she changed her name about a week ago," she whispered loudly. Bruce bent low.

"Yes, well what happened to Ms. Pleasance?" he asked.

"Well she got demoted to file copying after she got in a fight with the President's secretary," she whispered again as her eyes roamed making sure no one was looking.

"Wow, doesn't seem like something Ms. Pleasance would do, she seemed so... well mannered," Bruce added as he stood up straight again.

"Yeah, well I heard Lizette was asking for it, if you know what I mean," she whispered again as she nodded. The door slammed open and out stepped Mr. Sherman with another associate.

"Ah! Mr. Wayne, how nice to see you. Doing your rounds I see," Mr. Sherman said happily with a wink. Bruce smiled nervously. Mr. Sherman looked back at Ms. Montgomery than back at him. Bruce smiled and shrugged.

"Well Mr. Sherman just making sure you're doing your job," Bruce replied as he stepped over towards him and his associate.

"So who's your friend?" Bruce asked.

"This guy, oh he's just an old friend," he paused, "Bruce, this is Quincy Sharp," he said as he introduced him to Bruce. Mr. Sharp stuck out his hand calmly. Bruce shook his hand tightly.

"Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Corps," he said strongly.

"I know, Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said just as stern.

"Of course," Bruce said overly interested. "Well, if you excuse me gentlemen I better get going, I have some business to attend to," both men nodded, as Bruce casually made his way to the exit.

"Oh, have a good day, Ms. Montgomery," he added before leaving the room. Ms. Montgomery smiled as she blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Bruce Wayne returned home he was preparing for the night in the Bat Cave.

"Will you be eating before taking off tonight, sir?" Alfred asked as he bought in a hearty sandwich. Bruce smiled as he nodded.

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said as he grabbed the plate from the tray and placed it down. Alfred tried hard not to sigh, as Bruce had a tendency to forget about his food while lost in thought.

"So how was your day?" Alfred inquired.

"Long," Bruce said as he drank from his cup.

"Just long, sir?" Alfred pressed.

"Well, a bit interesting," Bruce replied as he grabbed his sandwich and took a bite.

"I see, so I'm assuming you met another lovely secretary?" Alfred asked lightly.

"Actually, I did," Bruce said as he took another bite and swallowed.

"Mmhmm, so who is this lovely secretary?" Alfred continued.

"Her name is Amy Montgomery, the new secretary for Mr. Sherman," he added. Alfred lifted a brow and Bruce knew what he meant. "Yes, she replaced Mrs. Reynalds or should I say Ms. Pleasance," Bruce exacted.

"So Mrs. Reynalds is no longer Mrs. Reynalds and she's no long working at Wayne's Corps?" Alfred concurred.

"No, she's been transferred, though yes she isn't Mrs. Reynalds anymore," Bruce finished the last of his sandwich.

"Why would she ever change her name? You said she seemed very enamored with her husband," Alfred criticized.

"Yes, though it wasn't as if Billy was murdered alone, he was with his _secretary _after all," Bruce said as he got up and headed towards his wardrobe.

"Oh my," Alfred let slip.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: In the famous words of George Takei, "Oh My"<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Wonderland

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

Alice Pleasance is happily married... well sort of. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 12: Getting Even

"Toots your ugly plant is in my face!" The foul mouth puppet spat out as Pamela Isely carried her favorite plant to breakfast.

"Shut up you wasted use of oak," she snapped back as she moved out towards the brightest area of the room.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that Pam, you know how he gets when he's hungry," Wesker, apologized nervously.

"It's quite alright," Pamela replied as she continued on her way. Arkham's facilities filled up slowly as the insane inmates made their way towards the cafeteria. The whole asylum filled into a cramped area of a dining hall.

"When will there be a newspaper? What's the meaning of this torture?" Clock King exclaimed.

"Maybe Gotham's Times, burnt down in a blaze of ash, or perhaps..." started an angry short fellow.

"Shut UP! Don't say another word!" Clock King bellowed.

"Geez, someone get this man a newspaper, already!" Harley spat out as she tried to concentrate on eating her food.

"May I sit here?" Jervis Tetch politely interrupted. Harley nodded.

"Sure, who's to stop ya?" she replied as she shoved a spoonful of porridge in her mouth. Tetch placed down his tray and sat across Harley and sighed.

"I'm guessing another fight with the Joker, I assume?" Tetch asked as he gazed over his breakfast: white porridge, a roll, jam, and some milk. He groaned slightly.

"Yeah," Harley replied bitterly. Tetch looked over Harley's sad expression.

"Why didn't you sit next to Ms. Isely she always seems to brighten your mood," Tetch, proposed as he examined Harleys' mood more carefully.

"I would of but ya see her fan club beat me first," she said as she pointed her spoon towards Pam's direction. She sat in the brightest spot of the room, her hair shimmering, as she poured half a cup of water to her plant. She was surrounded mostly by men, who admired Pamela's beauty and were attracted to her pheromones.

"Ah," Tetch noticed. "So no newspaper again?" he asked. Harley gave him a grave look before smiling.

"Why, how'd ya guess?" she replied playfully.

"No don't mind me just trying to start a casual conversation, that's all," he said defensively. Harley felt bad for a moment.

"Oh don't worry about it Jervy, you'll be out soon and then you can show Crane a punch or two," Harley mused trying to cheer him up instead.

"Fifteen Minutes," a loud voice from the speaker announced. Harley looked up for a second as she quickly started to stuff her face with porridge. Tetch opened his milk and poured it into his porridge wondering when he'll ever be free.

The sun started to set and Arkham was silent. Most inmates were in their cells, while others roamed around the facilities, watching TV, listening to the radio, reading a book, taking a stroll. Tetch walked around the asylum; as he was able to do so, from good behavior. He decided to roam the gardens where Ms. Isely usually hung around, tending to her plants. Tetch stepped out and placed his hands in his pockets. There was no sign of Ms. Isely just a strange and eerie silence. A cool breeze blew gently, even though the huge cinder block fence kept most of the wind out. Tetch walked about, gazing at the flowers. He was going to be released soon, though thoughts of getting even on Crane hindered progress in therapy.

"I'm such a fool," Tetch let out as he looked up and sighed. "To believe that Crane was actually my friend, there are no friends in here," he said to himself. The plants reminded him of Wonderland. "Ahh, little flowers, how was your day?" he asked staying silent for a small while. "Well, that's good, mines was dreadfully boring if I do say so myself," he replied. He was quiet once again, "Oh you don't say, well if you insist" he said simply. Tetch bent forward, lowering himself to smell the flowers. When suddenly he heard a strange thunk. A round green rock rolled towards his direction. Then he realized it wasn't a round green rock but a grenade. Tetch's eyes widen as he leaned up and ran back away from the grenade. Though it was too late the grenade exploded and Tetch was lifted off the ground. He landed closely near the Aylum his body numb, his head pounding, his ears ringing. Soon there was another explosion and the wall crumpled. Dust and dirt was scattered everywhere. Tetch could not believe what was happening. Some of the prisoners made their way to the scene, along with some guards.

"What's going on?!" a guard shouted as he looked around. He soon saw Tetch huddling in the corner.

"Did you do this?" the guard shouted. Tetch shook his head no and soon the guard stepped out. Dust blew everywhere and only a silhouette could be seen casually walking closer. The dust soon cleared and the person walked over the rubble. It was a petite girl, with long blond hair, big blue eyes, she wore a black headband and a blue dress and a white apron, she had long white socks and black shoes. Alice Pleasance looked like she stepped right out from Wonderland and into Arkham Asylum. Tetch's eyes grew big as his jaw dropped as he forgot to breathe.

I must be dreaming, this has to be a dream! He thought to himself as he tried to push himself up. The guard looked at the girl confused.

"Who are you?! What are you doing? You are committing a serious offense!" the guard yelled as he pulled out his only weapon a club. Alice titled her head and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for the Mad Hatter, could you please tell me where he is?" Alice asked her high pitch voice came out smoother, though you could still hear hints of nasal squeak. She tilted her head playfully. The guard stood there stunned.

"Wha-What? No! Stay away or I'll force you-"

"If you don't want to play then go away!" Alice yelled as she dropped another grenade on the floor held onto the pin with her foot and then swung her pink flamingo club hitting the grenade toward the guard and other inmates. The guard and others ran for cover and grenade exploded causing the roof to cave in on the door.

"Alice? Wha-what are you doing here?" Jervis Tetch yelled as he stood up, walking passed the ash remains of the door, making his way towards Alice's direction. "My dear girl why are you here? Are you mad!" he yelled at her confused.

"Mad?" she repeated as dropped another grenade on the ground. "Aren't we all mad here!" she cried out as held the pin with her foot and hit the grenade towards his direction. Tetch made a mad dash toward the other side of the garden. Another explosion damaged the back wall and water sprung out like a fountain wetting everything. Soon other inmates tried to escape taking advantage of the chaos. A nurse was on the phone, calling the police.

"Yes, it's a girl and she's broke into Arkham... YES, with grenades!" the nurse yelled into the phone. "Please hurry, the Asylum is starting to lose control of it's other inmates," the nurse added.

Alice ran towards Tetch swinging her flamingo club at him. Tetch barely dodged the oncoming attack.

"Why are..." he paused as he stumbled on some rubble " you doing this?" Tetch asked confused as he backed away from Alice, she stared at him, her eyes became watery.

"Don't you play innocent! It's all your fault!" she shouted and swung again. Tetch dunked low, she nearly missed the top of his head. He continued to back up.

"How could this be _my_ fault?" he repeated. "Now don't-" he managed to let out before Alice kicked him hard in the gut following a powerful swing from her flamingo club. Tetch rolled back, his stomach in pain, his was bleeding near his ear. He looked at the blood on his hand, shimmering crimson. It hurt, the pain hurt, he looked up at Alice, her eyes becoming more watery. _Pain_ he thought. She came at him again, this time Tetch put out his arm and grabbed her pink flamingo club. Alice's eyes widen, those big blue eyes, they were eyes of a person on the brink of insanity and he knew it. He tightly gripped onto the flamingo club pulling her close before kicking her in the stomach just as she did to him. Alice flew back a few feet, landing on Pamela's least favorite flowers. Tetch took a deep breath.

"Now Mrs. Reynalds! You will explain yourself-"

Alice was shaken up as she unsteadily lifted herself from the ground "Mrs. Reynalds? Mrs. Reynalds!" Alice grieved. "You took that from me! I hate you! I hate you!" Alice shrilled as she gathered her strength to stand, she pulled out a playing card, and threw it at him. Luckily Alice wasn't the best at aiming and he saw that. Tetch didn't bother to dodge until she threw one that stuck to his arm. His eyes watered once more as he pulled out the card, there were razor blades attached to them. Tetch grimaced as he tossed it on the floor.

"Alice," he said sternly. "I do not know what you are talking about. I've been stuck in Arkham for months," he blurted back at her.

"Liar!" she yelled as she threw another card.

"It's true, I haven't been out for months!" he begged as he tried calm her down.

"You are a L-I-A-R!" she spelled out and with it she picked up her pink flamingo club ready to swing. Jervis closed his eyes, he failed to talk reason into her and prepared himself to get hit. Though the swing never came as the club flew out of her hands on the floor near by them. Tetch looked up, there he was on the roof of the Asylum, Batman.

"It's true," Batman spoke loudly. Alice didn't respond.

"Jervis Tetch has been in Arkham, he did not kill Billy Reynalds or Denise Silvez," Batman said as he jumped from the roof into the ruined garden. Alice shook her head.

"No, no-" she stuttered, her voice sounded a lot like the Alice, Tetch knew.

"Alice, stop this, you are after the wrong man," Batman growled.

"It can't be, you have to be lying," she said as she grabbed another card. Batman threw another Baterang and knocked the card out of her hand.

"NO-!" she yelled and with it she brought out a grenade. Tetch ran at her and grabbed it out of her hand.

"Don't Alice! You mustn't!" he replied holding onto the grenade. Alice stared at him confused.

"Alice!" Batman scolded. "The Mad Hatter did not kill Billy, Scarecrow did," he paused, Alice's face grew confused. "He made it look like The Mad Hatter committed the crime and the news broadcasted it as such," Batman said slowly closing in on Alice. She placed a hand on her mouth as she tried not to cry.

"Why?" she squeaked out.

"Alice you've done a lot of damage here, you will be charged with destruction of private property. You will either go to jail or likely be placed in here, Arkham," Batman condemned. Alice nodded as she continued to sob as she fell to her knees.

"No!" Tetch beseech. Batman and Alice stared in his direction. "No, she mustn't be sent to jail nor in Arkham, not this dreadful place," Tetch pleaded. Batman stood there listening. "Alice doesn't belong here, please she's not like one of us. Can't you see all this girl needs is some help," he defended.

"It's not for me to judge," Batman replied. "I will see that Alice get's the help she needs," Batman bent down and pulled out some handcuffs. Alice looked at them for a moment before nodding, she stood up and placed her hands behind her back.

The cool breeze blew around dust and dirt. Alice looked around, she made a mess, she ruined a garden and probably caused thousands worth of damage. She couldn't believe that she: Alice, small, mousy, naïve Alice Pleasance caused all this. She looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled. The sound of the cuffs closing made Alice realize what she had done, she shed a tear, wondering what will happen to her fate. The sounds of sirens broke Alice's thoughts. Batman led her way back out through the crumbled wall. Tetch followed suit.

"You stay here," Batman noted as he continued to escort Alice Pleasance toward Gotham police.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well that's it, the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Luckily when I wrote the outline for this years ago I wrote the beginning outline for a sequel. That's right I'm already working on a sequel. I'm thinking about making a small series, look for <em>Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains<em>, I hope you all read it as well, oh yes and I promise,a lot more Mad Hatter in the next arc.


End file.
